The American Witch
by Lady Duck
Summary: AU Voldemort doesn't exist. An American is accepted to Hogwarts, and she's the only American there. What will happen when she meets everyone? Sorry I had to change the title for searching purposes. Searchers can find stories with three letter words!
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, or any professional basketball teams and locations mentioned in this story. If I did, the true Albus Dumbledore would still be alive and Taco Bell would be a main food group! 

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Make sure you have everything with you. We wouldn't want you to forget something and have to send an owl for it," my mother instructed.

I sat on my blue bed sheets, and took in one last breath filled with the scent of my room. Japanese Cherry Blossom spray permeated the atmosphere, mixed with the odd smell of my sweaty basketball shorts and the dirt that they accumulated. I wouldn't enter the threshold of my house until the end of the school year, and I had to admit, for being someone who doesn't cry a lot or show emotion, the sensation overtook me before I could call back my tears.

Perhaps I should explain why I'm even crying in the first place, and who I am. My name is Katie Lewis, and I'm fifteen years old. I live in Phoenix, Arizona, and I'm a witch. Not in the sense of cold-hearted, but really a witch. I have a wand, cauldron, and textbooks filled with ancient spells and the rules of them that govern the wizarding world today. But most importantly, I was just accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

I'm sobbing for the fact that I'm leaving my peaceful and rather dusty home to fly across the Atlantic Ocean to England where I will catch a train and leave for my education. I wish that I could've just Apparated with my mother and father, but both insisted on taking a plane since I wasn't technically legally old enough to Apparate yet. Both my parents said they weren't surprised when the letter came from Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Of course, they both went there back in their days so naturally I would attend when I was able. Unfortunately, I will be entering as a fifth-year transfer student, which brings about my dread, and my lunch.

I slowly stood up from my sitting position and crossed to my dresser, where my mirror was held up against the wall. I wouldn't call myself a Cindy Crawford, but definitely not an ugly duckling either. I weighed about one hundred and thirty five pounds, which appeared to go along with my height of five foot four inches. So what if I wasn't the stick that most girls in my Muggle high school were aiming to be, it's not like I'm a complete whale. That mostly attributes to the athletics; I'm a major basketball fan and love to play the game myself. My dirty blonde hair reaches about two inches below my shoulders, but before my recent haircut, it was about five inches longer. I have blue eyes, mixed with yellow and green and hazel. 

"Katie, were you even listening to me? I said to recheck that you have everything before you leave! The caravan leaves in ten minutes!"

My mother's comment snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked through my trunk and mentally checked off all my possessions. Until I couldn't find my basketball! Look, even though wizards don't really have much to do with Muggle sports, it shouldn't be that hard to find a decent court out at Hogwarts, should it? I quickly raced down to the garage and rummaged through this giant box of footballs and tennis balls and bicycle helmets till I found what I was looking for. I smiled at its simplicity and the word Spalding implanted onto its composite leather.

There are two basketballs that I'm taking with me to Hogwarts. One I can use, and the other is so special to me that I've never let anyone look at it, let alone touch it. It's my autographed Phoenix Mercury basketball, and it's more precious to me than anything, other than food, water, family, life, etc. I should say it's my favorite material possession, along with all my other basketball collectibles from both the Mercury and the Phoenix Suns, the manly version of the Mercury. 

I tripped my way up the stairs to my room. I cleared out a space in my already packed trunk and gently set it down. Satisfied that I had everything else, I closed and locked my trunk. I took my five inch unicorn haired wand and muttered, "Compacto," and the trunk shrunk to the size of a pocket watch.

I hastily put the trunk in my jeans pocket, and stopped by the mirror one more time on my way out the door. I'm not vain; I just have an OCD about looking in an okay condition before going public. The cream colored button-up top that I was wearing was a light contrast to my tan skin. My white-washed jean shorts accented the blue in my eyes, and my flip flops showed off my dirty feet. What do I care, no one I meet will automatically look at my feet the first thing they see me! I reached up and took my hair out of its ponytail and let the soft waves descend upon my shoulders. There, I was ready.

"Okay mom, I've checked everything and it's all set! Let's get a move on before we miss the plane!" I yelled to my mom as I raced down the stairs. As I reached the landing, I could hear the soft theme song of SportsCenter ringing in my pocket. I don't know if I need to tell you, but SportsCenter is just about the only show I watch. I wonder if Hogwarts has cable.

I smiled at this thought and reached for my Razr. Upon opening the device and placing it to my ear, I heard the shrilly voice of my best friend Linda occupy the space of my ear drums.

"I'm just calling to say goodbye, and that I'm going to miss you so much! I hate your parents for sending you away, you've never done anything bad in your life!" she screamed into her pitiful telephone.

"I know I hate it too. I can't believe that I'm going to live in England for ten months! Life is so unfair!" I thought the statement sounded pathetic, since I really looked forward to going to Hogwarts. Of course, my friend being a Muggle, I couldn't tell her what I really am, so I just told her my parents were sending me away to boarding school to see improvement in my schoolwork. To be honest, my grades are fine, and that fact alone makes Linda think my parents are strict psycho parents, which, of course, they're not.

"Promise that you'll write to me and call me every day! I don't care what time it is, call me in the middle of the night for all I care!"

"That sounds a little extreme! I'll probably be busy with school, so how about once a week? And I'll make sure to call at a reasonable time; your parents most likely wouldn't appreciate their bills racking up because of calls received at one in the morning every day!"

"Of course, as long as you'll call me and talk! If I weren't in stupid California I'd be over at your house right now and demanding that I were on that plane with you!"

Honestly, this girl can get so annoying with her dramatic theatrics, but she's great to have around in a tense situation. She can be so hilarious and yet so annoying at the same time! But she's my best friend, and I love her to death. 

"You know damn well you would never do that! But I appreciate the thought anyway! I promise that I will call every week and give you details on everything that happens to me while I'm away, understood?"

"Yes, I understand. I'm virtually hugging the air supply right out of you, you know that? I don't know what I'm going to do without my partner in crime! Drama club will never be the same without you!"

I have to admit that I hate acting, and that I only joined Drama club because I was afraid I'd hurt her feelings if I didn't. Acting is a way to cover up your personality and who you are underneath, in my opinion. And I don't like it at all. I'd rather die than mention this to her though, because she'd probably want to see to it that I _do _die if I ever said this to her.

"I know, I'm in receipt of your hug as we speak. Look, I'm sorry but I've got to go, and you know airports, they're reception sucks! I'll see you when I get home next summer, alright? Be a good girl and don't pester my parents every chance you get!"

"I love you Katie! Best friends forever! See you later, which can't come sooner!"

I snapped my phone shut, and the remainder of the tears I'd managed to store away and stop from falling in my room broke through my barriers, and flowed freely. I'm not going to see anybody that's a part of my life for ten months! I'm going to have to start anew, as the American transfer student. Did I mention that there's no Americans at Hogwarts currently, which makes me the one and only?! I would've buckled down if not someone had been holding me to their chest, with their arms of comfort and condolence wrapped around my shoulders.

"I know this is tough for you, but you're going to make it through. I didn't raise a strong and brave girl for nothing, did I?" my dad whispered into my hair.

I nodded against the cotton of his shirt and pulled away to spot the telltale damage my tears did to it. He laughed it off and put his fatherly arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"What do you say we get a move on?" he smiled down at me. I reluctantly nodded.

I followed him out to our Honda Odyssey and piled into the second row of seats. My dad slid into the driver's seat, while my mom plopped onto the other. A blast of air conditioning met my face as we drove off to Sky Harbor Airport, the bricks of my one and only home fading into the rearview mirrors as we raced into the distant chaos of the Phoenician highways.

The drive took about half an hour, which is altogether good time considering the amount of traffic that normally occupies the wearied and ridden streets. We checked into the departure terminal, and found that our flight would take off from gate C23. The plane didn't leave for another hour, so we decided to take the time to do some last-minute family bonding time over blueberry muffins and Starbucks coffee.

After the snack was finished, I lead the way down to the gate, where we sat patiently and waited for the attendant to call out that the flight was boarding. Conversation didn't seem to be absolutely necessary, so I leaned my head against my father's shoulder and entwined my fingers into my mother's clammy hand. She was more nervous than I was; since I had to take a moment to wipe the perspiration generated from her hand on my shirt, and quickly let my hand be reigned by hers for the time being.

I almost didn't notice that the flight attendant had called out our flight number, until my dad shook me and tilted his head to the open gate, where other passengers' tickets and passports were being checked. We calmly went through the gate and boarded the plane, taking our seats and buckling in. A few minutes later, we were airborne.

As soon as the pilot allowed, I whipped out my iPod and plugged the ear phones to my ears. "What I've Done" by Linkin Park filled my system, and I was content with sitting there and reading my book, which was Agatha Christie. I didn't really care what the title was, since I had so many and it was hard to keep track of which one was which.

Before I knew it, the 20 hour flight had ended, and we exited the plane into the mainstream of people in London International Airport. A rush of excitement filled my being, and I knew that by the end of tonight I would be sleeping in the dormitory of one of the four houses of Hogwarts. I quickly remembered Professor Dumbledore telling me briefly about the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin in my acceptance letter.

We exited into the sunshine that radiated off of the glass building, and hailed a taxi to take us to King's Cross, which I knew from the letter that it was where I would catch the Hogwarts Express. As we arrived, it seemed that there were students everywhere, clutching onto their parents, showing off their brand new robes to their schoolmates, all in all taking part in the bustle that came to be King's Cross.

Thinking of robes, I immediately thrust my hand into my pocket, where I frantically searched for my robes. Until, I recalled that Professor Dumbledore mentioned that I would not get a set of school robes until I was sorted into a house. 

My mind assuaged, I took out my ticket and led my parents to platforms nine and ten. Something about this ticket confused me, and I realized it was because of the "three-quarters" added on to the nine. I looked around and saw no Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and my heart sunk. How the hell was I supposed to go to school if I couldn't even find the damn train!

"….now come along dear, we don't want you to miss the train. Ron, stop fidgeting with your trouser button and come on, we don't want Ginny to miss the train!" I saw a small woman with bushy red hair leading another girl, who I assumed to be her daughter, towards where I was standing. As I looked at the young girl, I was startled at how much she looked like her mother. And then an older boy, who I assumed to be Ron, came up with the same red hair and flashing green eyes.

"Pardon me dear, but could you please let us pass? We're late for our train and we can't miss it at all costs!" the woman pleaded.

"Actually, you might be able to help me," I responded. "Could you please tell me how to find Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

Ron looked surprised as I said this and blurted out, "But you sound American!"

The older woman elbowed him sharply in his stomach and hissed, "Ron how could you be so rude!" Turning back to me she answered, "Of course I can! My name is Molly Weasley and these are my children Ginny and Ron."

I was glad to be introduced to the friendly woman, even if she seemed of the over helpful type. "I'm Katie Lewis, and these are my parents Jim and Kathleen. I'm a bit lost though, there doesn't seem to be a Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"Oh nonsense, my dear! Ron will show you how to get onto the platform." Giving her son a stern glare which overpowered his "Do I have to?" look, he took his cart full of belongings and ran straight for the barrier between the platforms. I closed my eyes and waited for the crash, but none came. I looked up and saw that he'd disappeared through the barrier.

I didn't conceal my shock very well, and it was obvious to my parents and Mrs. Weasley. I asked, "Am I supposed to run through it?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and said, "Of course you are dear! Just align yourself to it and run at it!" She gave me an encouraging smile as I set myself facing the barrier.

Well, here goes nothing. I sprinted toward the wall, and even though I knew I wouldn't crash, a part of me still flinched as I felt myself run through a blast of cold air, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the magnificent Hogwarts Express.

My parents apparently had followed suit, for they emerged a few seconds after me, with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley bringing up the rear. I scanned the enormous crowd of students for Ron, but no boy with vivid red hair was visible from my standpoint.

I turned to my parents. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Only for a little while. Goodbyes are never permanent." My parents enveloped me in a warm embrace and I fought to keep tears from descending down my countenance. Wow, I was feeling emotional today, even without my monthly period.

I could hear a clock strike eleven, and before I knew it, Mrs. Weasley had grabbed me and pushed me onto the train alongside Ginny. I stuck my head out the window in the door and waved to my parents, the longest minute of my life passing before my eyes.


	2. New Faces, New Friends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter univers, professional basketball teams, locations or venues mentioned in this story. If I did, the real Albus Dumbledore would still be alive and Taco Bell would be a main food group!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends

I stood at the door for awhile, lost in my thought process; thinking of how much my life was disintegrating and yet blossoming right before my very eyes. A rude awakening was given to me in the form of a tall and lean blonde boy running into me.

"Oi, watch where you're going! Don't just stand there in the middle of the corridor, move your ass into a compartment where it belongs!" His friends that had surrounded him in the inception of his comment snickered at me. What bit him in the butt?

"Sorry but as far as I'm concerned it's not up to you where my ass goes. So back off, blondie!" I calmly retorted. He obviously wasn't used to someone telling him to shove off, because his gray eyes lightened with fire at being talked to that way.

He thought he had an amazing comeback to my little insult, which went as, "Do you even know who I am?" I gazed at him in an annoyed sort of manner and said, "Not really, and I don't care, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you'd better remember it," he spat. Literally. Huge wads of spit flew on to my cheek and nose. I reached up to wipe it off, "Yeah, I really want to remember an immature little crab that spits when he talks." I turned and walked away as calmly as I could manage and picked a compartment at random.

My face lightened up at seeing that it was Ron who occupied it, along with another boy with black, disheveled hair and a girl who looked too smart and bookish for her age. I'm really shy around new people, with exception to the ones that voluntarily tick me off like what's-his-face. I quietly inquired, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else seems to be full." How the heck did I know, I didn't check every single stupid compartment!

The girl looked up at me with warm brown eyes. "Of course you can! You can sit by me. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

I quickly interrupted, "Oh, I've already met Ron today. But all the same, nice to meet you guys. I'm Katie Lewis."

"What year are you in Katie? I don't think I've seen you around Hogwarts before. And your accent, it doesn't sound British," Hermione said.

I smirked at the thought of me having an accent. "I'm supposed to be in fifth year this year, and you haven't seen me around before because I'm a transfer from America, which probably explains my 'accent' as you called it."

"Oh how wonderful! We're all in our fifth year too! Maybe we'll have classes together, maybe even be in the same house!" Hermione squealed.

I wasn't opposed to her wanting to be friendly with me, but I wanted to hear Harry and Ron speak up. "So, what houses are you all in? I haven't been sorted yet, but Dumbledore told me I'd be sorted once I got to Hogwarts."

I could tell Hermione was always the first one to raise her hand to answer a question in classes, because she was the first to answer my question. "I'm in Gryffindor, and so are Harry and Ron."

Harry and Ron muttered, "Yeah," in agreement.

So, maybe those two weren't in the mood for conversation. I didn't care, I'm normally not either when I'm around people I've never met before.

"So Katie, what state did you live in? Since you're rather tan, I'd guess you lived in the Southwest somewhere," Hermione said. I was amazed at this girl's deduction rate; I wouldn't be surprised if she'd somehow found my birth records by the end of the hour.

I answered in the affirmative. "Yeah, I am. From Arizona, to be specific." This seemed to interest Harry mildly. "So wait, you're not from here?"

I looked at him with a look that said "Does your brain occupy your head at all, or is it only occasionally?" I must have said this out loud when I was thinking it, because Ron smirked all of a sudden and Hermione started to laugh outright, but stifled it with a fake cough. I blushed and gave Harry an apologetic glance.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I honestly wasn't listening to you or Hermione before. So, you're from America. What kind of sports are there?" This question was answered with a groan from Hermione, and I got the sense that this was a topic discussed between them a lot, and that Hermione got sick and tired of it. She glared at him. "Can't you ever talk about anything else?" Harry answered with another shrug.

Even Ron leaned forward in interest, and I'd almost forgotten he'd existed, seeing as he'd amused himself in the shadows for quite a while. They obviously didn't know yet never to get me started on sports, and I didn't have the heart to give them a fair warning before I continued.

"Well, there are all different kinds of sports, like football, baseball, tennis, golf, and my personal favorite, basketball." I knew I'd lost all three at baseball, since they took football to mean soccer in the English sense. I was shocked that they weren't more educated about American sports and how awesome they are! "Wait, you've never heard of those before, have you?" All three shook their heads. "Well, I'm going to have to show you then. I personally don't care for any sport but basketball, so I'll most likely show you that instead of the others."

Harry, Hermione, and even Ron looked excited at the prospect of learning something that other wizards and witches chose to ignore. Ron even took the liberty of saying, "Can't wait!"

The rest of the ride was spent with conversing with my three new friends. The time passed so quickly that I was shocked when the roaring train came to a stop. Ron looked over my appearance without my notice of it and told me, "Here Katie, you can borrow my cloak. It gets chilly around here at night, and no offense, but you don't look exactly prepared for it." He took notice of my shorts and short sleeved shirt. I realized that he was right, and cursed myself for not thinking to bring a sweatshirt along with me. I gratefully accepted the cloak, and Ron looked pleased with himself.

The four of us dismounted the train, and I took the time I had to look around at this newfound place I found myself in. The air smelled of rich fir trees, and had breeze to it that gave me a sense that something wonderful was going to happen. It was nothing short of saying that my spirits were lifted instantly when I stepped onto the dirt that surrounded the station.

Harry shook my shoulder and brought me out of my wonder and amazement. "We're going to take you over to Professor McGonagall; she deals with all the transfer students."

I nodded in reply, and allowed Hermione to take my arm and lead me through the swarm of people that were now my classmates. First and second years ran like wildfire through the trees, while third and fourth years looked on in disgust.

Presently I noticed a tall and strict-looking woman towering over me. Her eyes pierced mine as they searched for who I was. I nervously returned a polite gaze and stumbled on my words. "I'm Katie Lewis, and I'm a transfer from America. Harry told me to talk to you about it." Her heart-shaped face lost all hardness at once and smiled down at me.

"Ah yes, Professor Dumbledore informed me of your situation. You'll have to come with me; I'll take you straight to the Headmaster, where we'll sort out your accommodations, housing and such. Please follow me." She turned on her heel and began striding away.

I murmured a quick, "See you guys later!" and ran after the Professor. For an old woman, she sure could power walk! I had a hard time keeping up with her, until she whipped around and faced me. I had to stop myself from ramming into her since her pause was so sudden. She took my arm into her hand and said, "We'll Apparate from here. I get the feeling that the walk has added to the already piled amount of exhaustion you have accumulated today."

I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for the sucking sensation that came along with Apparating. Sure enough, it came full force and started forcing all the air out of my lungs when it stopped as soon as it began. I opened my eyes and noticed we were at the gate to Hogwarts. I could tell that we were early and had arrived before the other students; all was silent and strangely eerie.

I felt Professor McGonagall's grip on my arm loosen and took this to mean "Follow me." I followed her up to the grand oak doors that signaled entrance to Hogwarts. As we stepped inside, I could already smell the delicious aromas coming from the Great Hall, and I couldn't wait to get a taste of what was being given to me! I wonder if they have burgers, or better yet, burritos?

I followed McGonagall to a giant statue of an eagle. She paused for a moment and said, "Twisted toffee." I thought she'd gone crazy, why was she talking about candy? Then I realized that the great eagle had started to swivel upward, revealing a staircase. She promptly boarded the escalating stairs, and I quickly followed. It brought us to a door, which I assumed to be Dumbledore's office. Turned out I was right.

McGonagall unlatched the door and let me in. My eyes wandered to the many amenities and antiques that were collected into this room. Steps led up to a masterful desk, with Dumbledore sitting behind it. His blue eyes sparkled with knowledge behind his half-moon glasses.

Professor Dumbledore was an old man; it was pointless for me to deny that. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, he chuckled. I looked up to see what was so funny. He jus nodded and said, "I may look old, but I'm still as spry as ever!" What the heck, did he just read my mind? "Yes, I did." I could feel my eyes widen in shock.

He gestured to a seat in front of his desk. I slowly walked up to him and took what he offered. I heard the door shut behind me; I turned around but only caught an empty background behind me. I reversed my position and took to gazing upon the wise-looking old man sitting before me.

"Well," he began, "it appears we have yet to sort you into a house." I nodded in agreement. "I have an old friend who will perform the courtesy for you right now." I followed his gaze to a tattered and ripped black hat. Upon being mentioned, it woke up and called to Dumbledore.

"Well, I sense that I have a duty to perform for you tonight. And I assume it is the young lady that sits before me? Well, well, we shall soon see which house will bring you success at Hogwarts." Upon hearing this, Dumbledore reached out a crinkled hand and picked up the hat. He then placed it softly upon my head.

I must not have been breathing, because all of a sudden I couldn't think and I felt lightheaded. The old hat sensed this too. "It would help me to sort you if you were breathing and I could see your abilities and strengths." I slowly took in much needed air, and calmed down so I could listen to what the hat would say.

"Hmm… it seems that you are very athletic and very smart. Loyal as well, to your family and friends. You can hide your emotions when you see fit, and are very shy around new people, with the exception of one Mr. Malfoy. Don't deny it, I can tell what you're thinking. You're not manipulative, and don't revel in the pain of others. You are also strong and capable of handling difficult situations with strength. I know just where to put you."

I could only tense up as the hat took in a deep breath and bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Rules and Regulations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, and anything you recognize in this story! If I did, then the true Albus Dumbledore would still be alive and Taco Bell would be a main food group!

* * *

Chapter 3: Rules and Regulations

Dumbledore nodded approvingly and murmured, "Good choice, very good."

He plucked the hat from my head and placed it on his desk. I thought he would've put it back, but reading my thoughts, he answered, "No, I must keep it ready to sort the incoming first year students." I nodded understandingly.

He nestled back down into his chair, and folded his arms across his chest. His eyes were sparkling with a mischievous personality and I couldn't help but feel entranced by them. I broke his gaze and mumbled a very soft, "So, about my things?"

Dumbledore seemed delighted at the mention of my question, and promptly answered, "Oh, firstly, you will be joining the other students in the Great Hall for the feast. I will make an announcement as to your arrival, is that all right with you?" I nodded. He continued, "Then, I trust Ms. Granger will lead you to the house dormitory, as you will be sharing with her and four other Gryffindors. You will find that a set of robes and scarves have already been placed in your bed, and I can trust you will get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Now, you should get to the Great Hall, the rumble in your stomach reveals your hunger." He grinned at his last statement. I hadn't even realized that my stomach was crying for food.

I took leave of him and made my way down the grand eagle stairway. As soon as I reached the bottom, I noticed a tabby cat perched on a niche in the wall, staring at me with an air of importance. If I weren't allergic to cats, I would've pet it, but instead I just smiled at nodded at it, and walked down to the Great Hall.

As I came to the doors that were the entrance to a wonderful feast, I saw they were open, and hundreds of students already seated at their respected tables. There were a small group of youngsters that were apparently getting sorted by the old tattered hat that had performed a similar ceremony for me only fifteen minutes ago. I glanced at the teachers sitting at a high table, with Dumbledore in one fit for a king. He acknowledged me with a nod, and I entered the Great Hall and made my way to the Gryffindor table.

My entrance was going unnoticed; until part of my flip flop tripped me up, causing a loud SNAP to echo through the massive room. That's when a million pairs of eyes proceeded to look at me, some with wonder and interest, and others with disgust and indifference. I immediately blushed with embarrassment as I tried to walk as fast as I could to the front of the table without causing anymore of a diversion. Upon seating myself, I happily noticed that I was seated next to Harry, with Ron and Hermione sitting across from us.

I perked up instantly, forgetting my incident. "Hi you guys, I was sorted into Gryffindor too! Isn't that great?" Hermione squealed with delight, and Ron gave me a half-smile. Harry gave me a friendly slap on the back and said, "Great!"

As soon as the last first year was sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood from his chair and opened his mouth to give a booming welcoming speech.

"Firstly, I would like to say welcome to our incoming first years, and welcome back to our returning students. I am positive that this will be a year to remember, but I would like to announce a few rules that everyone must abide by this year." This was received by groans from a few students, obviously the ones who've heard this speech quite a few times.

"One, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and students are prohibited from using the kitchens. Second, we at Hogwarts believe in respect, so respect your teachers and one another. Lastly, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that prior to entertaining a visit to Hogsmeade; you must have a signed permission slip. Any student who does not have one is prohibited from visiting."

"I also have a few announcements pertaining to school events this year. We will be holding the Yule Ball as tradition at Christmas, and also be giving a Halloween and Valentine's Day formal. Lastly, I wish to introduce you all to Katie Lewis; she has transferred from America to join us for her fifth year and so on. I hope all of you will make her time here at Hogwarts pleasant."

Upon hearing my name, I stood up and nodded to everyone in general, and quickly sat back down. I hate drawing attention to myself, so it was pure torture to be put on the spot. Professor Dumbledore added one last comment to his speech, "Now, dig in everyone!"

And like magic, food appeared and filled everyone's plates. There was a massive variety to choose from, although to my disappointment I didn't see any hamburgers or burritos. I did see biscuits, roasted chicken, an assortment of fruits and veggies, and so much more that I've either never seen before or can't name.

I quickly filled my plate with the food I did recognize, and dug in with ferocity. Hermione stared on at me in wonder, commenting, "You know, it helps to slow down when you eat. And you should try the other things at the table too; save some for the rest of us!" I could only grin at her because the food was amazing!

I had gone through three helpings of my meal before I was satisfied. I leaned back in my stool and patted my newly-rounded tummy. I looked up and saw the Slytherin table eating with as much apparent hunger as I had; all except for one Draco Malfoy. He was taking his time to cast hateful glares my way, which I openly laughed at.

Ron brought his head up from his plate as he heard me laughing and asked, "Wha' gar you 'aughin a'?" Hearing him talk with his mouth full only made me laugh harder, so much that Harry had to force some weird orange liquid down my throat to get me to calm down. Once I had, I pointed to Malfoy and said, "That guy over there that ran into me on the train. I insulted him and he's been doing nothing but glaring at me this whole time!"

Hermione turned in her seat to look at who I was pointing at, and seeing it was Malfoy, said, "Serves him right. He's plain awful to everyone and hates Muggleborns. Ever since our first day here he's made Harry's life miserable." Harry grimaced at Hermione revealing personal information to a stranger.

"Oh, well he certainly acts the part of a stuck-up pureblood. What's wrong with having Muggle parents? They're people and wizards just like everyone else. One day I'm going to shove his wand up his ass!" I hissed under my breath.

Harry chuckled at my defensive words and replied, "Wouldn't we all? If you get a chance though, please let me be there to watch." I laughed whole-heartedly and said I would. As soon as I said that, everyone's plates cleared, and Dumbledore announced for something called "prefects" to lead everyone to their dormitories.

"What are prefects Hermione?" I asked her. Hermione answered, "They're like the house Presidents; they are responsible for their houses as much as the Heads are." I nodded at the reply, and got up to follow Hermione, Harry, and Ron up to Gryffindor tower.

It seemed to take forever to get to the entrance, where we were met by a portrait of a rather fat, Medieval-aged woman. Our prefect, whose name was Josh Branson, said, "Jelly pops," and the portrait swung open to reveal a hallway into a wide and spacious living room. I walked to the dead center of the red and gold swirled carpet and marveled at the tapestries adorning the walls, the exquisite furniture, and to my inmost delight, the stone fireplace that was home to a very cheery fire.

Hermione gently shook my shoulder and said, "Come with me. I'll show you the way to our dormitory." I said okay, and she pulled me over to a winding staircase on the right side of the living room. We ascended it and came to the door of our room; inside it we were met with five four poster beds, all with the same deep maroon curtains. My three other roommates were already unpacking and gabbing about their summers. Hermione called their attention to her and introduced me.

"Guys, this is Katie Lewis. Katie, this is Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown, and Victoria Johnson," Hermione listed off. Parvati, I noticed, must have been Indian, and she had the longest black hair I've ever seen. Lavender had bright lavender (go figure) eyes, and Victoria was a bit shorter than the rest of us; she had to be only five feet tall.

"Hi guys. Nice to meet you," I told them. They all chorused, "Nice to meet you too." I chuckled, and started talking with my new roommates. They all seemed very nice and funny, and they seemed to like me too. We all talked for about two hours, and all conversation ended when Hermione yawned loudly and said, "Well, it's getting late so I'm off to bed. Good night everyone!" We all returned the courtesy, and decided we'd better be off to bed too.

I made my way over to my bed, since I'd been poised on Lavender's, and saw that Dumbledore was right when he said my robes would be there waiting for me. I unfolded one, and ran my hands through the nightly cotton; I had to smile at how hot it would be outside, and yet comfort would be all around me. I changed into a Linton West t-shirt I'd packed with me, and put on a pair of basketball shorts. My hair was swept into a ponytail, and after brushing my teeth, I climbed into my awaiting bed. I let the covers envelop my body, and I drifted off into a peaceful, dreamy slumber.

A/N: Hello hello peeps of the FanFiction universe! I finally figured out how to get an author's note on this thing, so just thought I'd politely ask for nice reviews and no flames por favor! Since it's my first story, I don't want to hear anything horrible, even though I know in my little walnut of a noggin that this isn't the best here! Sorry I haven't updated the past few days, been busy with school and some family that flew in on Easter, and they're the most awesome family I could hope for! It's weird, I started Chapter 4 a week ago and I'm only halfway finished with it, put I promise with the might of a million bean and cheese burritos that it'll be updated in the next few days! Hasta levista readas!


	4. First Classes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, or anything you recognize in this story! If I did, then the real Albus Dumbledore would still be alive and Taco Bell would be a main food group!

* * *

Chapter 4: First Classes

I awakened to a buzzing sound reverberating from the alarm clock I had set on my bedside table last night

I awakened to a buzzing sound reverberating from the alarm clock I had set on my bedside table last night. I checked the time; it was seven in the morning. I sat up and looked around to see that only one bed was empty, which happened to be Hermione's. Like clockwork, I heard the shower running in the bathroom.

Trying not to disturb my still-sleeping friends, I quietly opened my trunk and looked for an outfit to where under my robes today. I found a navy blue polo shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on. I slid my robe over my bare arms and straightened it to be perfectly aligned with my body. Then I slid out a pair of Nikes from underneath my bed and trapped my feet inside them.

I slowly made my way over to the bathroom, and as soon as I reached out to knock on the door, it swung open, revealing a very wet Hermione wrapped in a towel. Flushed, I asked her, "Oh, good morning Hermione! Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Hermione seemed slightly embarrassed as much as I was, and said that I could. I stepped aside so she could get by, and proceeded to brush my teeth. I decided to leave my hair down today, and I combed out the naturally thick waves of blonde hair. I left the bathroom without putting on any makeup; I can't stand makeup. It takes away the natural beauty of a person and hides it underneath layers of paste and gloss. I never wear it and I hate it.

My stomach rumbled softly, and I realized that I was really hungry. At first, I wanted to go over to Hermione and ask her to come down with me, but decided against it; I'd let her get ready in peace this morning. I exited my dormitory and skipped down the stairs into the living room, where I smacked head on into an unsuspecting Gryffindor.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" I apologized profusely. The force had knocked both me and the victim to the ground, so I got up and turned to help out whoever was unfortunate to be hit; luckily, it was only Harry. He took my offered hand of help and I lifted him up from the floor.

"Don't mention it," he replied. "If you're heading down to breakfast, care to go down with me?" I smiled at him and said, "Sure! I'll try to keep a reasonable distance this time!" He let out a mock relieved sigh that said "Thank goodness!"

I was halfway out the portrait hole when I was smacked with a thought; I'd forgotten a few things in my room. "Hold on Harry, I just remembered I forgot some stuff! Wait here for a second ok?" I didn't bother to wait for his answer, and tore up the stairs to my room. I saw that only Lavender and Victoria were still sleeping, so I tiptoed over to my trunk and retrieved my iPod, chap stick, and a book to read in case I got bored. I never go anywhere without chap stick; you never know when your lips are going to get chapped!

I raced back down to where I'd left Harry waiting; thankfully he was still there. He seemed amused at my now flushed complexion from running up and down the stairs. I took a moment to pause and catch my breath, then looked him in the face and said with a grin, "Shall we go down then?"

It was a five minute walk that was filled conversation, mostly pertaining to my recent brain fart. Harry couldn't help but poke fun at it, and I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous I'd been. Our laughter could be heard through every single hallway, it was so loud!

As we entered the Great Hall, we noticed that only a few of the teachers and one student had risen as early as we had to eat breakfast in peace. That student happened to be Draco Malfoy. He'd lifted his head up from a book he'd been reading in curiosity to see who else could be eating breakfast so early. When he saw it was just his sworn enemy and the girl who'd insulted him on the train yesterday, he had plenty of hateful glares to disperse to both of us.

Harry and I took a seat and piled our plates with delicious looking food. I chose to eat scrambled eggs, an English muffin, and some bacon along with some water. As soon as my plate was filled, I felt a shadow looming over my plate and my head, and looked up to see who was watching me eat my breakfast. It was the only other student in the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well, looks like Potter has found someone new to amuse himself with! Maybe she'll last longer than the others eh, Potter?" he maliciously taunted. I saw Harry stiffen and his fists tighten and prepare to swing like loose cannons; I decided to throw out any chance of a fight by acknowledging Malfoy.

"Good morning Malfoy. Sleep well?" I asked innocently. He smirked at my greeting and answered with, "Are you talking to me, the blondie?" I replied, "Yeah, actually, I am. I don't appreciate you teasing my friend, so you have me to answer to now."

"Do I now? I guess that makes Potter the damsel in distress!" Malfoy teased. Once again, Harry's fists clenched, so I placed my hand over his. I gave it a reassuring squeeze and warning not to do anything irrational. He must've understood, for his fingers loosened; I removed my hand.

Turning back to Malfoy, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he really was, in an annoying sort of way. His smirk fit him perfectly, but I'm sure a nice smile would do wonders for him also. EW, was I just thinking that Malfoy was cute? That fall must've done something to my brain….

"Do you have anything else to say? If you don't, then you can just leave now. We're finished here," I said coolly, as I'd taken notice to other students entering the Great Hall for their own breakfasts.

Malfoy saw my gaze turn away from his, and tried to look at what had grabbed my attention. I was given a glare before he stomped away back to his seat among his fellow Slytherins.

I returned to eating my breakfasts, satisfied that I'd shaken him up a bit. I brightened at the thought that I'd managed to keep Malfoy from getting to Harry, and I finished off my meal with swiftness and with a smile on my face.

Harry didn't say anything during the meal; I guess he was still furious at Malfoy calling me his…his…oh, I don't know, but whatever Malfoy implied, it obviously made Harry angry. I took this as a sign that no conversation was wanted, which I gladly respected.

As more students gradually came in for breakfast, I noticed Ron and Hermione weren't among them. Where could they be? I checked my watch and saw it was exactly eight o' clock; I thought at least Hermione would've been down by now.

A standing Professor McGonagall tore me from my thoughts, and I saw the reason for her rising from her seat, for she had a huge stack of white papers in her hands. Schedules.

She started making rounds among the four house tables, and started with her Gryffindors. Luckily, my own happened to be at the very top of the stack. I gratefully took it from her, and scanned my classes. Today I had double Transfiguration, Charms, and double Potions. I checked my watch again; I had a good forty five minutes before I had to go to class. I decided I wanted to walk around the grounds and look for a basketball court I might use in my free time.

As I got up to leave, I felt a tug on my robes. I looked down, and Harry said quietly, "Thanks for standing up for me. Back there, with Malfoy, I mean."

I beamed at him. "No problem, it was nothing. Malfoy deserved it," I replied. Harry nodded and turned back to his breakfast.

I looked up to see Hermione and Ron crossing into the Great Hall. Finally, it's about time! I figured they might do a better job of cheering Harry up than me, so I took my leave without making a sound, only to greet my other two friends before they took their seats.

"Where are you going Katie? Don't you need to eat breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"No, I already ate. I'm just going to go walk around for a while, maybe look for a court to use later before class starts," I replied. I saw Hermione's brows come together in confusion. I just waved it off and said goodbye to both of them.

As I walked through the old stone hallways, I noticed that lots of the other students stared at me. Some giggled at me, others glared at me in disgust, and some just smiled in recognition. Have they never seen an American before? I snickered at my thought, and wandered outside to the grounds.

You never appreciate the true beauty of Hogwarts until you actually see it in the daytime. I marveled at the surrounding forest, and how green the grass was, and the light and colorful flowers that swayed in the soft breeze. Let's face it, Hogwarts was gorgeous!

The grass tickled my legs as I walked through it. I think I circled a rather large portion of the grounds, and I didn't find a court anywhere. I don't know why I was surprised; I should have known that wizards don't play Muggle sports.

How could I get a court to come to Hogwarts? I think I'd die if I couldn't play basketball for ten months. When you play for seven years and play for your former high school, basketball isn't something you can easily stop playing.

I mulled over different things I could try when I came across a Summoning spell. I'd only tried it once when I was younger, and that was just to find my toothbrush when I'd lost it one morning. I don't know if I could summon something as large as a basketball court. Oh well, I won't know if I don't try right?

I pointed my wand to the sky and shouted, "Accio basketball court!" I felt a gush of wind run around me, and before I knew it, I was standing on my own basketball court. I stood there in absolute awe and shock; I didn't think it would actually work!

I went over to one end and inspected the hoop and net. I could only stare up at it since I wasn't tall enough to reach it. It looked in perfect condition, although the net looked a little stiff. All I need to do is shoot my ball a few times, and it would loosen up a bit.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was. Thankfully, I had a good fifteen minutes to get back up to the castle for classes. I skipped up all the way to the front doors and slowed down. My face was flushed from my recent "exercise" and the wind had blown my hair all sorts of ways. Other than that, I couldn't be happier that I'd found a court to use! In Hogwarts of all places!

A bell began to ring shrilly, which signaled that everyone better move their butts up to their first classes. I only had to go up to the third floor for Transfiguration and upon entering the classroom, I was glad to see that all my Gryffindor friends shared the class with me. And then, to my utter disappointment, fifth year Slytherins shared it also.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom with poise and authority, and she looked down at all of us puny fifth years. She turned to her blackboard and waved her wand; a seating chart conjured itself.

I walked up and looked to where I would be sitting for the next ten months. I almost cried out in dismay when I saw who I'd be sharing a desk with. Who else could bring out this sort of reaction in me?

"Oh damn, and I thought I'd have a pleasant year," I heard a voice behind me say in mock sadness.

I whirled around to face the reason for my disappointment. I didn't even need to turn around; I knew that voice well enough.

I stared hardly at Malfoy and retorted, "Just keep from saying a word to me, and I'll keep your year pleasant, okay?"

"Fine with me," he snapped back. He opened his mouth as if to insult me, but I placed my index finger over his mouth. "You promised."

He glared ice at me and huffed around to take his seat. I took a deep breath, and took my own beside him.

To say that Transfiguration went smoothly would be an overstatement; I couldn't bear waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. To make matters even worse, I kept thinking after the first hour and a half that if this weren't double Transfiguration, class would be over by now. I repeatedly groaned at the thought.

It seemed to take forever, but class finally ended. I turned to my left, only to see the back of Malfoy's robes sweep out the door. Good, I made him a bit edgy. He'll think before he insults me next time!

Luckily, I had the fifth year Gryffindors for Charms too, so I walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Professor Flitwick's domain. Upon walking into the classroom, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief when I saw that Ravenclaws were our classmates.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and I only stepped away from it once classes for the day had ended at three o' clock. Noting that I still had time before the sun set, I raced upstairs to the Gryffindor dormitory and hastily pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. I went to my trunk and lifted out my practice ball. I put on a pair of flip flops and carried my shoes out with me, since it totally ruins the shoes to walk in them on things other than a court!

I could tell that everybody was looking at me in a funny way, as if they'd never seen basketball shorts before, or a ball. Oh well, I don't care, they'd better get used to it!

I made my way out to my secret place; I smiled at the oddness of it, and how weird it looked. I mean, who could find a basketball court on the grounds of a castle in the middle of a forest?

I started out with some lay ups, and then moved out to the free throw line. I was happy to see that I hadn't lost my touch after moving across the ocean. Satisfied with my shot, I tried some three pointers. I've never been really great with these; they're just a bit out of my range. I was lucky to make even one!

I started to hear the rustling of grass behind me, but I was on a roll, so I didn't pay any attention to it. As I went to retrieve a rebound, a hand on my shoulder restrained me. I yelped in shock and spun around.

It was only Ron. But my God he'd scared me, and I shakily told him so.

"I did, huh? Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'd only been wondering where you'd gone, so I went looking for you," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay; you just scared me that's all. And don't ever do it again!" I told him with a grin. He smiled and nodded apologetically.

"I've been watching you for a bit. I don't understand though. How did you find this?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I just Summoned it! It's weird because I didn't think I could Summon something this big, and I've only used the spell once before to find my toothbrush when I was eight so you can imagine how surprised I was to see that it had worked and…. I'm babbling, aren't I?" I slowed down.

"Quite a bit, actually. Don't worry though, it was interesting, what you just told me," Ron replied. He gestured to the open court that lay before us. "Think you could teach me a few things?"

I smiled at him, happy that he was showing interest in learning a Muggle sport. "Of course! I'd be happy to!" I said.

Throughout the next forty-five minutes, Ron learned the art of perfect form, and how to play one-on-one. By the end of our little "lesson" we'd scrimmaged twice, with me winning both. He put up a good fight though; I hadn't won easily.

We walked back up to the castle together, sweaty from the afternoon session. "Next time we do this," I said, "you need to wear something else, something more comfy. I have some shorts I can lend you, if you need some."

"No way am I borrowing a girl's shorts! That would be too weird!" he scoffed.

"It's okay, I wear men's shorts. It wouldn't be a problem," I said encouragingly.

"Oh, all right. Thanks again for teaching me some stuff. How did you even learn to play, if you're a witch? Wouldn't you want to play Quidditch?" he inquired.

"Heck no! I'm scared to death of heights! But to answer your first question, when you grow up in a Muggle country, you catch on to Muggle tendencies. I've been doing basketball even before I was born!" I answered. I looked over at Ron, and saw confusion written all over his face.

"What I mean is that when I was in my mom's womb, my dad would take her to basketball games, and I could hear them while not being born yet. I've been hooked onto basketball my whole life! But, I only started playing in leagues when I was seven," I continued.

Ron replied, "But, I grew up in a Muggle family, and I didn't even know that a sport like basketball even existed!"

"Well, I grew up in America, you in England. I don't think English people have an NBA, right?" I asked.

"What's an NBA?" Ron asked.

"It stands for National Basketball Association. There's a whole bunch of teams scattered throughout the U.S. and they play each other for the championship title. It takes a few months though; the season goes from the end of October to May or June," I explained.

He seemed fascinated with all this information. His eyes were widened like a child who gets a toy for Christmas! "That's amazing! Maybe you'll make it someday!" he exclaimed.

"No, I won't. Mostly because that league is for men only. There is a women's league, but I don't want to pursue that profession. I want to either be an author or… never mind."

"What? Go on, what were you going to say?" he pried.

"I shouldn't say it. It might sound kind of stupid to you; most likely you won't know what it is either!"

Silence befell us. We were about five minutes to the entrance of the school, and I felt compelled to tell Ron all about me; he had this way of making me want to keep talking. I've never talked to a person as much as I have the past fifteen minutes! I sighed, and thought that I owed it to him anyway.

"I want to be a Disney Imagineer." I cringed, waiting for the explosive laughter to erupt.

"Really? That sounds neat! If you want to do it, you definitely should!" he said.

Relief coursed through my body as I realized that he wasn't making fun of me for my kiddie ambitions. I was beaming the rest of the way up to Hogwarts, until my grin was wiped clean off my face when we encountered Malfoy in one of Hogwarts' many hallways.

"Wow Lewis, I knew you were a odd little maniac, but I never thought you'd stoop as low as Weasle!" he taunted.

Up to that point, anger that had accumulated from all our past conversations seemed to combine inside me. If I didn't keep my cool, I'd erupt and Malfoy would get the worst of it, which honestly, I didn't really mind.

"That's right Malfoy. Being the 'odd little maniac' that I am, I've made friends with one of the nicest people in this school. His name is Ron, not Weasle, Ron! And if I hear any other name that escapes your lips, you'll have me to deal with, got it?" I glowered.

Many people had stopped what they were doing to stare and enjoy the little argument that was taking place before them.

"Whatever, maniac. You're not fooling anyone. Why don't you just go back to your little dirt hole and just bury yourself?" he countered.

"Maybe I will; at least I won't have any annoying ferrets leaving their poop around for everybody to find!" I shrieked.

I stormed away, leaving a furious Malfoy, a confused Ron, and a stunned student body behind me.

**A/N**: Hello my wonderful people! Please review on the chapter, nice stuff only please! I know the second to last line sounds very stupid; I'm not very good at making comebacks in real life, and I want to show that the character is too, but with a stronger effect! So, yeah...I haven't been able to write the past few days; my family from Iowa left today and I was bummed out of my mind! I also saw I Am Legend last night, which gave me nightmares, more so from the animated comics they give you on the DVD (yeah, those were creepy!). Sorry, digressing a bit there! So, I promise I'll start Chappie Numbah 5 and post it by the end of the week; if I don't, you have permission to slap me via FanFiction! Hehe, just kidding! Buh bye peeps!


	5. Mysterious Situation

**Disclaimer**: If you've been reading my story, you should know that I don't anything recognizable in this story! It's obvious and it's common sense!

* * *

Chapter 5: Mysterious Situation

(Fast forward a few weeks)

My life couldn't be so incredible and yet so horrible at the same time. First of all, I've been mounded with homework, some of my teachers hate me, and Malfoy seems to be waiting for me behind every corner.

However, I couldn't be getting better grades, I was becoming closer to my friends than ever, and I think the change in scenery has been improving my game a lot!

The shrill bells of my alarm clock never seemed to shut up! I wake up to them every morning, but they never seem to stop, even when the snooze button is jammed (I'd been pounding it with ferocity the past few mornings; I guess my frustration got the better of me!). It's a comfort to wake up to the smiling faces of my roommates, who never seem to mind my constant pain in the butt!

This morning however, seemed a little worse than usual. When I woke up, my good morning greeting was just a, "Shut the damn thing off!" from Lavender. Frowning to myself, I apologetically pulled my clock plug out of the wall. I stretched out my back and my shoulders and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The hot water was a wake up call for my sleepy eyes, mostly because they popped open once the liquid first hit my back. I decided to leave some of the water for the other girls, who would most likely need it for the same reason I had. I used a quick drying spell on my hair and put half of it up, half down.

I poked my head out of the door to check that no one was peeking at me and my vulnerability. I was greeted with a chorus of snores, coming from everyone but Hermione, whose bed was made already. I exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and made my way over to my trunk.

I chose a soft blue V-neck top and jeans to wear and threw on some black ballet flats that I found crammed into the bottom of my trunk. I slid on my robes and managed to find my iPod stuck in a pocket of my jeans, so I took that with me also.

Upon walking out of the dormitory, I saw Hermione and Harry sitting on the couch. They were hunched over and leaning towards each other, speaking in low whispers. I don't think they heard me come in because they continued their conversation without interruption.

I didn't want to intrude on them, so I quietly made my way outside the dormitory with my iPod in my ears. This time, I was up for a more happy song than Linkin Park, so I stuck with "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. I know every word by heart; I began singing the song down the hallways.

"So she said, what's the problem baby? What's the problem; I don't know well maybe I'm in love…." I sang tunefully. I know that I'm not the best of vocalists; I'm no Aretha Franklin! But I'm not totally horrible either; I sang a few solos in my high school choir concerts.

By the time my tune had ended, I was in the Great Hall, making my way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Once more, I was the only one there, except for Draco Malfoy. Despite my intense dislike of him, I've gotten used to finding him the only other soul in here in the mornings other than myself.

There was no conversation between us; we kept our distance because we knew something bad would happen if we got within a yard of each other. Due to our recent argument, and my calling him a ferret, a distance was absolutely necessary!

I paid no attention to him as I sat down and he paid no mind to my entrance. I hungrily helped myself to some bacon and eggs, which was becoming my daily meal; I would have nothing else because I didn't know what the heck anything else was. I also poured myself a glass of fresh orange juice, and settled into my meal.

I didn't remove my iPod, and listened through an array of songs varying from "Rockstar" by Hannah Montana to "Stuck in a Moment That You Can't Get Out Of" by U2. Eventually, my subdued humming became an outright vocal session. I could sense that Malfoy was becoming incessantly annoyed with my "wonderful" voice, but who cares? I was rather pleased that I could annoy him even with a large distance!

By the time I finished my breakfast, other kids had filed into the Hall to join in their own breakfasts. I found that Ron and Hermione were among the crowd, but Harry was suspiciously absent. As shy as Harry was, I knew him well enough that he would never miss a meal if there wasn't something wrong!

I figured he was right where Hermione had left him: in the living room. I stumbled my way through the oncoming crowd of students and took a ten minute hike to Gryffindor Tower. I muttered, "Lily bee" and skipped through the portrait hole to see Harry still sitting on the couch. He looked dazed and thoughtful, and strangely, at complete peace.

"Hey Harry! What are you doing up here?" I walked up to him and asked. He didn't answer me; in fact, he looked like he hadn't even heard me. I waved my hand in front of his impassive face, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"Hello?! Earth to Harry! Good Lord, answer me!" I shook his shoulder with ferocity. That seemed to wake him up.

"What?" he asked irately.

"Sorry, but you didn't come down to breakfast. Just thought I'd check and see if you were okay," I answered.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." He didn't sound fine, he sounded downright mad at me. But for what? His tone was starting to make me feel sad and confused.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were alright," I muttered. I got up to leave. I was expecting him to call me back and apologize for his weird behavior, but nothing stopped me as I whisked out of the Gryffindor living room.

I decided not to let Harry get in my way of having a good day, although it was off to a lousy start. One of my friends is treating me as if I'd killed Hedwig or something. I needed to find a place to think. I could think of only one place that would fit my situation: the library.

As I entered through the heavy oak doors that gave way into knowledge and classics, I looked around at the numerous shelves of stories that lay before me. I love reading so much; lots of my time back home was spent at the public library where I could escape into novels for a few hours, away from the pressures of school and family.

I wandered over to a shelf with a sign plastered to it that said "Muggle Classics." Perfect; I needed a good classic to peruse for the time being! Luckily, today was Saturday, so there were no classes to go to. I was free to spend the day in peace and quiet with the company of my literary friends.

There was one story in particular that I'd been dying to read ever since The New York Times put it on its list of the 100 Best Classics of All Time. As I managed to make out the system they used here (it wasn't Dewey Decimal System or alphabetical order, that's for sure!) I finally came across Jane Eyre, and plucked it from its domain.

As I exited the classics section, I noticed a gated area of the library that was sealed off from the rest of it. Above the locked door was a sign that said "Restricted Section," so I assumed those books to be off limits to the students. It looked sinister and dark inside, which only added to its sense of creepiness.

I found a big and cheery fire going in the main fireplace and found a chair that was close to it, but not to close. I nestled into the soft plush chair and opened to the first page. As I read along the first few chapters, I wasn't really getting into the story.

The first part of the story is told from Jane's point of view as a child and how she's mistreated by her only living family and sent to an unhealthy boarding school. When I'd read the summary on the front flap of the book, I'd thought it to be a powerful romance novel, which it certainly wasn't turning out to be so far!

I figured the good stuff would start soon, so I kept reading. It made a quick transition from an epidemic at the boarding school to Jane's first day as a governess to a little girl at Thornfield Hall. Little by little, the story entranced me, and I managed to keep reading till Jane's first meeting with Mr. Rochester that I realized I was starving!

I checked my watch and found that it was close to 12:30, so I went up to Madam Pince's desk.

"May I check this out please?" I politely asked.

"Of course. I'm so glad to see that there are some children in this world who have an appreciation for the classical novel!" Madam Pince answered. She stamped the book card inside it with gusto, and handed the book back to me.

As I walked out of the library, I ran into a young blonde boy by accident. I seemed to have developed a habit of running into people. The boy had bright blonde hair and a camera hung around his neck.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you!" he stammered. He looked frightened at having run into someone in a higher year, as if I'd lash out at him for not paying attention to where he was going. It seemed like that happened a lot.

"It's okay! I really should pay attention to where I'm going; I seem to have a need for it," I replied kindly. Now I recognized the boy; he was Colin Creevey, a fourth year in Gryffindor. "You're Colin, right? I'm sorry I ran into you."

"Oh no, it was my fault. But thanks for the apology anyway!" Colin laughed. I liked him, even though it was apparent he didn't have many friends. He was mostly pushed around by the older years and by some younger years too.

"Say, I was heading down to lunch. Want to come with me?" I invited. Colin's face lit up with brightness.

"Sure! I'd like that a lot!" he eagerly replied. I smiled at his puppy eyes and trooped by his side to the Great Hall.

Some students seemed surprised to find Colin with a fifth year, and openly expressed it, especially Malfoy. He took the liberty of stopping us in our path and prepared to insult me for my "lack of choice in boyfriends" and Colin's "need of protectiveness from a girl." Before he got a word out, I shook my head and put a finger to my lips to silence him.

"First of all, don't insult my friend. Don't even try or else I'll stamp you to the ground where you can get the chance to know how it feels to be insulted. Second of all, you promised, not a word, remember?" I reminded him with coolness and mock politeness.

Seeming to recall the pact we made a few weeks ago, he stomped away back to his Slytherin friends, if you could even call them that. I pulled on Colin's sleeve and led him to some seats towards the front. As we plopped down, I saw my three friends sitting across from us, including Harry, to my relief.

I was still mad at Harry's attitude towards me this morning, but I made no point in showing it. I instead threw myself into conversation with Ron and Hermione, while Colin happily joined in. I could see Ron grimace at the overly-friendly fourth year, so I kicked him in the shin before a readable expression could cross his face. He winced in pain, but got the hint.

Harry just sat there and picked at his food; he wasn't eating for some reason, and I wanted to know why. I was about to ask Harry if he wanted some more water to drink, since the pitcher was next to me and his glass looked empty, when I heard a giggling group of sixth years from the Ravenclaw table next to us. Among the group was a very pretty girl, who looked Chinese from her slanted walnut-shaped eyes.

Harry heard the noise also, and turned to see who it was coming from. I saw Harry make eye contact with the Chinese girl and blush. He circled back to his food to continue picking at it.

I looked back and forth from Harry to the girl. He seemed embarrassed at their eye contact, and I wondered, was this the reason for his upsetting behavior?

I decided to think no more about it, and rejoined the current dialogue passing between my friends. The topic was sports (surprise), and it didn't amaze me that it was mostly Ron and Colin making an effort to discuss it. Hermione looked bored out of her mind, so I moved a few seats down to chat with her. I mostly wanted to ask about Harry because I was too afraid and shy to ask him myself.

"Hey Hermione? What is Harry so bugged about?" I whispered to her, careful that Harry or anybody else wouldn't overhear.

"Oh it's nothing. To him it's major, but it mostly is nothing," she answered. She looked like she didn't want to talk about her friend's mood swings, but I pressed deeper, looking for more information.

"Look, I want to know what's wrong with him. Even though I don't know him as well as you guys do, he's still my friend and I want to know what's bothering him so badly that he won't talk to me," I hissed.

Hermione looked reluctant to release such information, but with a pleading look courtesy of me, she let down all the defensives.

"It's Cho Chang," she whispered. I gave her a questioning look, when I noticed Hermione's gaze averted behind me. I turned around and found who she was looking at; it was the Chinese girl.

I turned back around to allow Hermione to continue her explanations. "As you know, the Halloween dance is coming up." Honestly, I'd no clue; I must've forgotten. Then I remembered the date; oh crap, it's October 29!

"Well, Harry has had this crush on Cho for about a year now, and he thought he'd have a shot with her," she explained. "So, he asked her out to the dance about a week ago, and she said yes. But, yesterday, Harry walked in on Cho and another Ravenclaw in a broom closet." I gasped and my hand flew up to cover my mouth.

That explains Harry's bad mood and why he was talking to Hermione this morning.

"Anyway," she continued, "he's been horribly upset today. He won't eat and has been completely depressed." She spoke the last words with finality, and said nothing more to me that lunch.

I looked over to Harry with sympathy. In my mind, I was glaring at that witch-with-a-B Chang; how could she do something so horrible to Harry? I had a mind to confront her at that very minute and slap her into oblivion, but I restrained myself. I didn't want to embarrass Harry and make him even madder at me, so I held back.

After about five more minutes, I got too bored to just sit around and listen to Ron and Colin banter back and forth. For once, I didn't want to talk about sports, despite my natural tendency for babbling about them. I leaned towards the group to announce my departure.

"Hey guys. I'm going to go ahead and go back to the library," I said, more to Harry than anyone else. His reply was a quick, dull glance at me and then more sulking to his cold plate. Everyone else said goodbye, and I took my leave.

I trudged back to the library and took the same seat as before. The more I tried to focus on the story, the more my thoughts were pulled into Harry's direction. There had to be a way to make him happier! I finally decided it wasn't worth reading my book when I wasn't paying any attention to it, so I snapped it shut.

I mulled over different ideas to make him jump for joy, or with any other emotion than sadness and pouting. Why couldn't I stop thinking about this? It's not like I even knew him all that well, and yet, he invaded my thoughts every waking minute!

I couldn't comprehend why his feelings meant so much to me. I was confused and puzzled as to how I was thinking and feeling. It made me feel miserable to see him unhappy! I knew I couldn't rest until I found a way. I just wanted to see a flicker of something other than sulkiness and indifference. He could be filled to the brim with fury for all I cared! Anything was better than watching him suffer like this!

I was still thinking when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I didn't turn around; I was too busy trying to control my thoughts. The mystery person took a seat before me, and I realized who it was.

"Hey," he said. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

**A/N**: Hi people! I apologize a million times over for the lateness in udates! I should have received hundreds of slaps from you people for not keeping to my promise, but I guess y'all are too nice for that, so thanks! So this time I won't promise anything but I can say that I've started Chappie Six, so don't worry, be happy! By the way, I love that song and use that line in real life alot! Once again, my thanks goes out to all you readers that spend time reading this when you probably have much more fun and exciting stuff to do! I feel so lucky to have readers like you! Please review! Thanks and stay magical!


	6. My First Hogsmeade Trip

**Disclaimer**: Read my previous disclaimers for my disclaimer!

* * *

_**Previously**_: The mystery person took a seat before me, and I realized who it was.

"Hey," he said. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

* * *

Chapter 6: My First Hogsmeade Trip

"I guess so," I answered. Before the glow of the fire, I could really see his facial features in depth; the true green eyes, the curve of his bushy black eyebrows, the sharpness of his cheekbones. I also couldn't count out that he looked famished.

Harry seemed at a loss for words. He just couldn't spit out what he wanted to say, so I encouraged him with a small smile and a nod. He noticed and looked ready to continue.

"Look, I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately. It hasn't been fair to you and Hermione and Ron, although I guess Hermione already told you why, right?" he questioned. I nodded in the affirmative.

"Well, it sucks to be dumped that way. I just feel so angry that I couldn't see this coming!" he said. I decided to speak up at this.

"How could you know she would cheat on you like that? Honestly, when I heard, I wanted to sock her in the face!" I countered. Harry found this amusing and chuckled; the first time I've heard him laugh in days. "I'm serious!"

"I know you are, and I appreciate you looking out for me. You know, I really don't know you that well, and yet I feel like I've known you for years," he replied thoughtfully. Wow, I didn't know he felt the same way I did too.

"Me too," I whispered so low I don't think he heard me. "Why do you think that is?" I composed myself and inquired.

"I don't know. I guess I like you a lot." I creased my eyebrows and frowned. Harry understood what I was thinking. "No, no, not in that way! I just….what I really meant was….um….err…."

I laughed. "I know, I was just kidding. I like you a lot too. As a friend. Nothing more." I think…

Harry smiled at my explanation; oh my God, how much I loved to see him smiling again! I even told him so.

"I have a reason to smile again, you know. I've got one of the most interesting people I know that will always back me up, and that makes me feel great!"

"Good. There's no way I'm ever going to let anyone else make you suffer without them suffering too!" I declared. That earned me a shush from Madam Pince. I just giggled at her.

"Since we're resolved, care to join me, Ron, and Hermione for a walk along the grounds?" Harry asked.

I brightened. "Sure thing! I have something I want to show you guys anyway!"

Harry held out his hand to help me up from my chair since it was seated kind of low to the ground, and I gratefully took it. We walked out of the library where Ron and Hermione were already waiting for us.

"Patched things up, you two?" Hermione cheerfully asked. Harry and I turned and looked at each other and nodded. Hermione seemed pleased at the revelation; I now knew that it was her doing that Harry came and talked to me in the first place, for which I was extremely thankful.

Ron brought up an idea to walk out to Hagrid's hut and visit him for a bit. I knew Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but I didn't have that class, so it would be my first meeting with him. I'd heard from some students (Malfoy the most) that he was kind of irresponsible and brought dangerous creatures with him to class. That excited me a ton; wouldn't it be cool to go to class every few days and never know what kind of creatures are waiting for you right outside?

The stroll was about fifteen minutes long, during which Harry, Ron, and I conversed about an essay that Professor Snape had assigned the fifth years yesterday. By the time we got to the stone hut, I'd had many of my questions about it answered.

A giant dog met us at the door. He looked to be a bloodhound, but a very old, ragged one. He still looked cute though, so I knelt to the ground to pet him. Boy did he slobber! Meanwhile, Hermione knocked on the giant door that must've been at least 20 feet tall.

It was opened by a huge man with a scraggly black beard. "Well, hi there 'arry, Ron, 'ermione!" he greeted them warmly. Then he noticed a stranger among them, which was me. "Now, 'oo's this 'oung lady?"

I stood up to match only about a fifth of his height, and craned my neck to look up to his face. "I'm Katie Lewis. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand to shake his. He grasped mine with his big stubby fingers and encased my hand. He shook it roughly but with friendliness.

All in all, I'd never met anyone as pleasant and hospitable as Hagrid! Even though his treats and tea weren't so edible, the gesture was very nice. I mostly hung back while Hagrid talked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and played with Fang, who Hagrid said was the dog's name.

In the course of an hour, a fun meeting was spent on both parts of the host and visitors. As Harry gestured to me that we should be going, Hagrid thrust a big brown box into my hands. I looked up at him, questioning his motives.

"They're nothin'. 'Ust a treat I though' yud' like, as a 'elcoming gift I su'ose," he bashfully said. I opened the box to find dozens of packs of candy (luckily it wasn't his homemade ones) and a few packets of Earl Grey tea. Yes, that was my favorite kind of tea! I beamed up at Hagrid and stood up after I set the box on the floor.

"Thanks Hagrid. That was really nice of you," I thanked him. I wrapped my arms about halfway around his thighs, since that was all I could reach, and gave him a big hug in thanks. Hagrid hugged me back and patted my head.

As we left one of my new favorite places in Hogwarts, Ron mentioned, "Wow, he must really like you a lot Katie. He never gives welcoming gifts that big to just students." I detected a hint of jealousy in his statement, but I thought that it would go away if I shared the hoard of candy.

"Don't worry you guys. I can't eat all this candy by myself. Looks like I'll need some help with its disposal!" I laughed. It worked. Ron's face was all smiles as he clapped me on the back in approval.

I'd had a question on my mind all day long that I'd been dying to ask, and it concerned the Halloween dance on Monday. Somehow, Halloween ended up on a Monday this year, but Professor Dumbledore was canceling classes that day to help us prepare for the formal. I had no clue what to wear; what do witches and wizards wear while dancing the night away? I noticed Hermione lagging behind Harry, Ron and me so I fell into step with her to ask her about attire.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Katie, what is it?" Hermione answered.

"What do you guys wear when you go to dances?" I hesitantly asked.

"Oh, we were what you Americans would: dresses and dress robes. You don't need to worry about what the boys will wear. Why do you ask?"

I looked down at my feet while walking. A sudden reminder popped into my head that there was going to be a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow to finish any last minute Halloween preparations. This seemed like a golden opportunity!

I glanced at her before speaking. "Well, you know the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" She nodded. "Would you like to come with me and help me pick out a dress?"

Hermione's face lit up in surprise and happiness. I could tell she never got to have a girl's day out, since her friends were mostly of the other gender.

"Of course I will! I already have a splendid idea of what kind of dress would look perfect on you!" she responded eagerly. I smiled at her apparent joy and talked over different styles and ideas I'd been storing up the past few days. Hermione nodded in approval at some, shook her head at others. A few times Harry would look back to make sure we were still following him and Ron; Hermione and I had fallen so far behind them!

Dinner passed with enjoyment and pleasure, since I was on speaking terms with almost all my fellow Gryffindors, some more than others. I was in the midst of a particularly interesting conversation with a sixth year when I felt someone's stare burning a hole in my face. It was bothering me, so I averted my gaze to its owner. It was that rat of a human Malfoy. As soon as I'd found him out, he broke his stare to turn into discussion with Pansy Parkinson, another slimy Slytherin.

By the time that it was time for bed I was too tired to even pull on my pajamas. I crawled into bed wearing what I'd been in today, and drifted off to a dreamy and comfortable sleep.

I woke up the next morning and stretched to get out all my nightly kinks. I checked my clock at realized it was 9:30. Just half an hour before the caravan to Hogsmeade was leaving! I hurriedly went through my morning rituals, leaving my curly blonde hair down for now. I pulled on a t-shirt sporting an NBA logo and a pair of jean capris. Sliding into my flip flops, I tore down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

I didn't have time to eat breakfast, so I headed straight to the front doors of Hogwarts, where I was to meet Hermione. She was already there, with a smile plastered to her face. She was just as excited about this as I was and looked like she could barely contain herself!

"Come on Katie! Everyone's almost gone!" she shrieked. I broke into a full run alongside her and we soon caught up with the rest of the group.

As soon as we entered Hogsmeade, Hermione pulled me towards the dress shop. Many lacey and frilly garments crowded the tiny store. Boy, this might take a while!

I browsed through a rack that held mostly blue dresses. About five minutes into my search I came across a sky blue spaghetti strap dress. It went about halfway between my knees and ankles, and I decided it was worth a try. I found an employee and asked for a fitting room, which I was granted.

As I slid on the dress, I didn't think that I would look amazing. It was just a trial. However, as soon as I took a look at myself in the mirror, I knew this was the dress for me. I shouted to Hermione through the door to come and take a look at me. When I opened the door to show her, her mouth dropped open and hung there.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Katie, have you seen yourself? You look wonderful!" she said. More so screamed in awe.

"Okay then, this is the one! I'm getting it!" I declared. I took off the dress and went to pay for it. As soon as that task was finished, Hermione brought up a very good point.

"We should go over to the salon and buy some makeup for you. I can see you don't have any, but you should still wear some tomorrow!" she pointed out. I nodded thoughtfully and agreed. One night wouldn't hurt, right?

I was literally dragged over to a warm and inviting salon where Hermione commissioned the help of a saleswitch who went over different shadows and blushes. I felt like an artist's palate getting mixed upon. In the end we decided to go with a silver eye shadow with light pink blush and a clear lip gloss. Hermione said that I could use some of her mascara; in fact, she volunteered to help me get ready! I swear there is no girl like Hermione!

After our shopping concluded, we headed back to Hogwarts and put my purchases back into our dormitory. Then we went down to lunch. Next we went to the library and just read books for a few hours.

I got pretty far in my book; I went up to the point where Mr. Rochester played the part of a gypsy to try and draw Jane out. I felt extremely happy with my many accomplishments today, but this one thought kept running through my mind.

Why had Malfoy been staring at me? Not even with a hateful expression, more so an appraising look. What did it mean? Probably nothing; I was most likely blowing this way out of proportions. My instincts didn't agree with me, but my logic made sense. I decided to think no more about it.

I suddenly felt someone approaching me from behind, and I waited to see who it was. It turned out to be the spawn of all evil. He didn't look evil at this moment though, which confused me.

"Hello," he quietly greeted me.

"Hello yourself," I said back.

Awkward silence. For a long time. It felt like an hour, but he finally broke it and spoke.

"So, how are you?" he inquired.

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?" I was starting to get worried. Malfoy was acting civil for once, and I couldn't do anything but respond to him in the same manner.

"Same, thanks. Well, have you heard about the dance?" he asked. I heard him groan in embarrassment; he must have just figured out that everyone in Hogwarts knows about the dance.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was just wondering if you've found someone to go with."

"No," I answered. "I'm not sure about going with someone else. I've never had a date before, and I don't know anyone to go with that hasn't already got a date. Ron's going with Lavender, Harry's not even going, and….that's all I can think of."

"Glad to see you've expanded your circle of friendship," Malfoy smirked.

I glared at him. If he wanted to tease me, might as well fight fire with fire. "And what about you? Which girl have you mercilessly spelled into going with a brat like you?"

"Unfortunately, the girls here at Hogwarts are too dull and ugly for my liking. Nobody here worth going with anyway."

"Sorry that we girls aren't too beautiful or exciting for you. I'm crushed that I'm not even good enough, but we both know your reputation would hit a new low if you went with a dull and ugly girl like me right?" I teased.

Malfoy tensed. I could tell this conversation was not going the way he'd hoped. I was starting to believe that he hadn't come here to insult and tease me. There was something else on his mind.

"Could you just tell me why you're even talking to me? I've made you break your promise you know," I reminded him.

He didn't answer my question. He just asked, "Can you promise me something right now?"

"Sure." I don't know what made me answer so surely and quickly like that. How could I promise something to this weasel so fast?

"Save me a dance tomorrow. You owe me." With that, he got up from his chair and swept out of the library.

A/N: Please read and review! Chapter 7 will come soon, I promise!


	7. AN

Sorry for the extremely long hiatus that I've taken

Sorry for the extremely long hiatus that I've taken! I WAS busy with school finals and basketball (ugh…it never seems to end!), but I'm not anymore! For some reason, all I can think about is the upcoming Stephenie Meyer novel Breaking Dawn being released in a few weeks AND the Twilight movie, which I hope you all now about and think about too! Thus, I've put my story on hold, partially because I think it's kind of immature for a first Fan Fiction. But then again, those reviews from you guys have made it worthwhile, so far! I've just been happy that someone out there on Planet Earth actually reads and likes it! I think I'll continue with it, but I'm searching within my imagination for some new ideas. Hopefully I'll have something soon; maybe in the next ten minutes! Thanks a million for supporting me you guys! Catch ya on the flip side!


	8. All Hallows Eve

Previously: He just asked, "Can you promise me something right now

_**Previously**_: He just asked, "Can you promise me something right now?"

"Sure." I don't know what made me answer so surely and quickly like that. How could I promise something to this weasel so fast?

"Save me a dance tomorrow. You owe me." With that, he got up from his chair and swept out of the library.

Chapter 7: All Hallows Eve

My anticipations were concluding. The day had finally arrived, and all night I dreamt. I tried to decipher the meaning of Malfoy's words in the library. What did I owe him for? If anything, any decent person would apologize to him for being snappy, but we both knew that when it came down to it we didn't act very civilized towards each other.

I awoke to excessive giggling coming from our mirror. As I slumped into a sitting position within my comforter, I saw Lavender curling Parvarti's hair into a complicated bun. I frowned in confusion; was it necessary to get ready for a dance that was pretty much 12 hours away? Apparently, it was to my two roommates.

I took account to the fact that both Hermione and Victoria had disappeared; I was more so interested in Hermione's absence. Not that I don't like Victoria. She just happens to be a very thoughtful and perceptive person, and that somehow bothered me. I was afraid to get too close to someone like Victoria.

I hastily made my bed and slid into some jeans and an old sweatshirt. I didn't bother with my robe since the whole day was given to us in order for preparations. Pulling my hair into a sloppy bun, I whistled out the dormitory door and out the portrait hole.

As I trooped down to the Great Hall for my morning meal, I was still puzzled. Malfoy's little remark had my mind twisted into a pretzel; I couldn't make any sense of it at all! I didn't want to confront him directly and ask. I guess all I could do was drag through tonight and hope nothing came from it.

I took my normal place at the Gryffindor table and found Colin Creevey sitting across from me, with his camera slung loosely around his neck.

"Morning, Colin," I greeted him.

"Good morning Katie. How are you?" he politely responded. I gave him a thumbs up in reply and took a piece of toast. I smoothed some butter onto it and dug in. Seriously, it has to be a crime for food to taste so good! Given it was only a piece of toast; I know when credit is due to an excellent chef, or chefs.

I peeked up at Colin again to find his face twisted into a pained expression. He wanted to say something, but was afraid too. I could tell; it was the same look Malfoy gave me last night. I decided to prompt him and get him to spit out what he wanted to tell me.

"Colin, you look like you have horrible stomach cramps. Just say what you want and get it over with," I teased. He gave me a small smile and breathed deeply. He looked ready.

"I was just wondering if you've found anyone to go to the dance with tonight."

Oh God. He's got to be kidding.

"Umm, no I haven't. Why do you ask?" I tentatively asked.

"Because, I was wondering if…..maybe……you would like to….err…..go with me." He sounded relieved to get this off his chest. I, on the other hand, was panicking. I'd never been asked to a dance before, so I'd never gained the experience of turning someone down in a polite fashion.

"That's really sweet Colin, but I think I'm just going to go dateless this time," I gently said. The instant the words escaped my lips I felt guilty for turning down someone as sweet as Colin Creevey. His expression only made it worse; his face fell in disappointment and rejection.

"But, if you want, I think I can give you one dance tonight," I smiled. "If you want to, that is." My efforts worked; his face perked up a hundred times over.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great!" he eagerly said. I grinned at him and returned to my breakfast, occasionally pausing to converse lightly with Colin, until I felt someone's glare at the back of my head.

Oh wonderful. Not this again! I whirled around to catch my predator, but only Malfoy was there. He didn't look particularly interested in anything besides the little mirror he'd fashioned for himself out of his spoon. Grateful, I sighed and got up to leave. Quickly saying goodbye to Colin, I made my way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, Hermione was in our dormitory. Her countenance had a look of impatience to it; I tensed immediately.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I carefully asked.

She broke into a wide smile and laughed. "I'm going to doll you up for the dance, silly!"

I could feel my mouth drop open and hang for a bit. Hermione grabbed my elbow and pulled me over to a seat she'd set in front of the mirror and took out my ponytail. She shook out my mane with great ferocity; that's what you get when you don't get haircuts on a regular basis.

She gently brushed through my hair until she could run her fingers through it and began to work her magic. Hermione swept my hair to my right shoulder, leaving a thick strand out, and pulled it into a low side ponytail that began just below my ear. She then took the strand she'd left out and wrapped it around the ponytail, making it seem I'd used my own hair to tie my hair up! She also let a few strands of my bangs fall limply against my cheek. I had to admit, when Hermione finished, she did a good job!

Then my makeup; I grimaced at the thought of going against my own personal beliefs. Hermione could tell I wasn't all for going through with it. "Just relax," she soothed. "It's only for one night." I immediately released all the tension built in my face and let Hermione do with me what she could.

I didn't open my eyes until Hermione ended her brush strokes, which was about fifteen minutes later. Once I could see though, I didn't see myself in the mirror anymore. This stranger looking back at me looked amazing; it couldn't be me! Anytime I'd attempted to look this good back home in Arizona ended in a tragic disaster!

"I have to give you props Hermione. It couldn't have been easy to make this freak look this good!" I laughed. Hermione laughed too. Only then did I see what she'd done.

The silver eye shadow we'd purchased yesterday lightly graced my eyelids, and the blush was applied to look as if I was flushed from exercise in a very delicate way. The lip gloss stained my lips perfectly, and I hugged Hermione with thankfulness.

"Okay, now it's time for the dress!" She skipped over to the joint closet we all shared and pulled out the garment bag that held my dress. Hermione quickly stripped me of my clothes before I knew what she was doing. All of a sudden, a silky fabric was trying to form itself around my head. Understanding Hermione's intentions, I forced my head into its proper hole and slid my arms through the arm holes. I fixed the dress to conform to my shape and looked in the mirror at the final product. Hermione perched behind me, nodding with glee.

"Thanks Hermione. I couldn't look this amazing without you!" I thanked her. She hugged my shoulders and replied, "It was nothing! You're the first person whose ever allowed me this liberty!" I laughed and thought for her first time, she did a damn good job!

I offered to help her sort out her appearance, but she declined the offer. I grabbed my shoes from underneath my bed and made my way downstairs to give my best friend some peace. I only found Seamus and Dean animatedly discussing a Quidditch match from the night before that was broadcasted over the radio. Harry and Ron were immersed in a game of Wizard's Chess. From the looks of Harry's defeated expression, he was on the losing side.

My dress ruffled, which caused the four males to turn to me. All their mouths were gaping; a whole pie could've fit in each!

"My God! Who are you and what have you done to Katie Lewis!" Dean awed. I was flattered, but quickly turned embarrassed when Seamus wolf-whistled. I glanced down at my feet to hide my red complexion; the pink blush wasn't helping my case either.

Before I knew it, Harry was right next to me with his arm held out. "May I escort you to the couch, my good lady?" he questioned regally.

"You may, good sir! I thank you indeed!" I played along. I took his arm and he led me to the couch, which happened to be about five feet away. As I took a seat, I managed to catch a glimpse of one of Ron's queens bash away Harry's knight. He let out a frustrated growl and continued.

I never got the hang of chess; I often found it boring and too strategic whenever I tried to play with my parents or friends in Phoenix. So, I didn't try to make head or tail out of the current game going on in front of me. Instead, I let my thoughts wander as I waited for Hermione to make an entrance. I also wanted to wait with Ron until his date came down as well.

I didn't notice until now how nice he looked in his dress robes. Despite the fact they were maroon and made with some sort of paisley fabric with aged yellow ruffles, it really brought out the green in his eyes. I was glad that Lavender didn't care what Ron wore; anyone else would've thrown a fit if they had to be seen with him; it was blunt, but true.

About ten minutes later, I heard footsteps descending the stairway. Ron and Harry were too caught up in their game to bother listening for her, so I got up from the couch to meet Hermione at the base.

She looked gorgeous! That's all there is to it! Her dress was the most beautiful green I'd ever seen, and the style was cut to cling to her slender body perfectly. She put me to shame; I looked like an elephant compared to her stick figure! Her bronze colored hair was pulled into a bun with hair spewing out of the top. I can't explain it, but a certain quality about her gave me the chills. I realized it was because of my own self-confidence blowing up in my face and dripping down to below zero.

"Gosh Hermione! You look awesome!" I gaped. She dazzled us occupants of the common room with a smile full of brilliant, flashing white teeth.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go Katie?" she asked; a little too hurriedly. I could tell she wanted to get to the dance as soon as possible so that she might show off the Hermione that Hogwarts didn't see on a regular basis. I felt proud to be her best friend at that moment!

"In a second, I'd like to wait with Ron until Lavender comes down so we can all go together. Did you see if she was done yet?"

"I thought she was right behind me. She must've forgotten something."

As if on cue, Lavender appeared. She wore her light blonde hair down straight with pearl earrings and a necklace donned on her bare skin. Her dress was, of course, lavender; a halter dress that went to the floor. I sensed Ron whimper with amazement. At least they'll get to have fun together tonight!

"Well, I guess that's everyone," Lavender brightly commented. Happiness seemed to radiate off of her; she looked brilliant! I couldn't help but smile at her apparent joy.

"Okiedokie then! Let's hit the road!" I shouted with gusto. Everyone turned to look at me with bewildered expressions. It took me a second to realize that the phrase I'd just used might not be known around here.

I laughed, embarrassed. "It's just an expression you guys! It means let's get going!"

Understanding lit up their faces, and Ron and Lavender made their way out the portrait hole. Hermione followed, and I ended up last.

"Don't stay up too late you guys!" I called in a mock motherly tone. Harry, Dean, and Seamus all laughed. "Don't worry! We'll be in bed on time!" Dean yelled back. I smirked and ran to catch up with my friends.

Along the way, we were greeted by other students attending tonight's gala. There were astounding blues and purples, yellows and reds, with bright patterns and intricate hairstyles. All seemed to be heading in the same general direction. We joined the crowd as it pushed its way to the Great Hall.

The first thing I noticed upon entering was the floating pumpkins. I almost knocked myself into one by accident as I tripped and floundered around in my useless heels. I should've worn flats! Too late to regret that decision now. Besides the pumpkins, small, circular tables were pushed to the far sides of the room, and a buffet lined against a wall along with an assortment of refreshments. A giant dance floor was spread around, upon which some people were already dancing.

I had to laugh when I saw who the deejay was. Hagrid seemed to love his job for the evening, and was playing some songs that actually got me itching to dance. Funny thing was, they were all songs played in the U.S. I hadn't known that American songs were popular overseas! A song I knew relatively well began to fill the air, and before I knew it Hermione had pulled me down to the floor.

To put it plainly, I can't dance. At all. Dancing and I weren't meant to exist peacefully. I lacked grace and my movements were always jerky and robotic. Thus the reason I stayed away from dances. Hermione seemed to notice my apparent problem and grabbed both my arms.

"Just sway to the music. Let it carry you," she said, trying to be helpful.

I stopped doing my cross between the YMCA and the robot and tried to follow her advice. Amazingly enough, it worked, and soon I was rocking out on the dance floor just as good as everyone else!

As the song "Misery Business" by Paramore began, everyone clustered to the front of the dance floor. Hermione tried to tug me along, but I had major issues with crowds of people. I was claustrophobic, and tried to inform Hermione of my weakness, but she couldn't hear me. Soon enough, everyone started jumping up and down to the beat, so I exited the floor and found an empty table to sit at. I propped my feet up on the chair in front of me to rest my tired legs.

"You know, it's very unladylike to put your feet up on a chair," someone smirked. I knew only too well who it was.

"I figure I'm cleared if no one wants to sit with me, which is painfully obvious. So, I guess I'm good!" I said.

"Well, better shove them off because I know someone who wants to sit with you, and you wouldn't want to give them the wrong impression now, would you?" Malfoy taunted. I shook my head in defiance. If he wanted me to move my feet, he'd have to do it himself.

He read my mind. He plucked my feet off the chair and sat where they'd just occupied. I grudgingly sat up to look him square in the face. His blonde hair was sleeked back, as always, and his dress robes were black, big surprise. But his eyes, they weren't full of mockery and contempt. Instead, I could see friendliness and compassion. I felt mesmerized by them; I couldn't look away.

I hadn't noticed I'd been leaning into him until he said, "Watch how close you get. You might not like what you find." I abruptly leaned away into my chair, much to his amusement. He chuckled while I frowned in embarrassment.

Soon, the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse came on. All the students drifted to their partner and slow danced. I hadn't noticed until now how sad it was not to have anyone like you enough to ask you to a dance. I glanced down at my folded hands when Malfoy's hand blocked my view. I looked up to him; he was already standing.

"Care to dance?" he asked. I remained silent for a few moments, unable to say anything remotely sounding like a definite answer. He knelt down to my height. "You owe me, remember?" Somehow, those words triggered me to answer, "Yes."

I took his pale hand and he swung me close to him. I carefully placed my arms around his shoulders as he encircled my waist with his. For never having danced to a slow song before, it was going amazingly well; that is, until I stepped on his foot. I heard him gasp in pain and broke away from him.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to! I've never done this before and I'm so nervous…" I babbled.

Malfoy chuckled at my clumsiness and pulled me back to him. He whispered in my ear, "You're doing fine. I won't let your first dance be ruined by your lack of stability." I lifted my face to glare at him and found nothing but humor in his eyes. This made me laugh at my stupidity.

The song was over too soon. I didn't want Malfoy to leave and go find some other beautiful girl, probably much more than me, to dance with. I was comfortable in his embrace, as if he'd molded to let me fit. As the final chord played, I sighed in sadness. Malfoy heard me and asked, "What's wrong?" Concern was evident in his face.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how great tonight's been going so far and how I don't want it to end," I whispered. What a lie. I knew deep in my heart I was kind of in denial about my feelings for him. Our relationship was very….different. There were times when I wanted to throttle him, and other times where I wanted to be with him for hours, like now. Malfoy didn't catch the double meaning to my words, and we stood there in the middle of the floor for what seemed like eternity.

"Listen Malfoy…," I began. He shushed me and put a finger to my lips.

"I think we're past all the formalities now. How about we stick to a first-name basis?" he suggested. I smirked under his finger.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

He smiled down at me and opened his mouth to say something else. He stopped himself before a sound could escape his lips; not that I could've heard him anyway, since a rock song boomed over the Hall.

All of a sudden, I felt a tug at my side, and whirled to find Hermione glaring at me under her smoky eye shadow. "Would you please come with me?"

"Sure. What's the problem?" I asked. She hardened her gaze even more and darted her eyes to the person standing behind me. Oh, she wanted to speak to me alone. I turned back to Mal- I mean- Draco and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Listen, thanks for the dance, but I need to go for a few minutes," I shouted. He understood and held out his hand for me to shake it. Before I could take it Hermione tore me away and whipped me to a corner of the Hall.

She cupped her chin in her hands, deep in thought over how to say what she needed to say. I guess she thought a cold, acidic tone would do best, with a hint of sarcasm for the overall effect.

"Will you please explain to me why you were just dancing with the spawn of the devil?" she coldly muttered. She frightened me right now; I didn't want to answer her. She began tapping her foot to signal that she was waiting for a response. I decided to tell her the whole story.

"Well, Draco…" Hermione scoffed. "He was talking to me in the library yesterday, and out of nowhere he tells me I owe him a dance tonight. I thought he was just being cryptic and annoying, but tonight, here he is, asking me to dance with him. So I did. Is that such a crime?" I concluded.

"It is when it's Draco Malfoy!" she spat.

"No, you don't know anything." I said quietly.

"What don't I know, other than that he's evil, stupid, selfish, and every other thing related to being an asshole!" she shrieked.

"You don't know him at all; don't you dare throw accusations at him like that!" I defended.

"Why are you defending him? Malfoy, of all people! He practically insults you everyday and has made everyone's life a living hell since our first day here!"

Truthfully, I don't know why I was defending him against all of Hermione's partly true statements. Sure, he could be stupid and selfish sometimes, but not always. There was a different side to him Hermione, Harry, Ron, and everyone else didn't know about, but I did.

"Look Hermione, I don't want to fight with you over this," I spoke wearily. Fighting with my best friend was the last thing I wanted and needed right now. "Please, just go back out there and have fun. I'm going to sit out for a little bit; I need to think."

"Fine. Have fun by yourself," she growled, and with that she stalked away to "have fun" with her stone expressions. I had to laugh at the contrast between the atmosphere and the way she was acting right now, it seemed totally ironic.

As Hermione and I were "chatting," many of the tables had managed to fill up, so I was relieved to find an empty seat where I could catch my breath and reign in my thoughts. I didn't have enough time to do either when Colin came up to me, looking like…himself.

"Hello Katie. Want to dance?" he eagerly asked. Oh crap, I'd totally forgotten I told him I'd dance with him. I don't think I concealed the surprise on my face well enough, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Umm, sure," I hesitantly replied.

As we danced, I had a few realizations; one, Colin was a full head shorter than me, and I found his blonde head to be a very comforting headrest. Two, I didn't feel comfortable at all; this dance had no appeal to me whatsoever. I dragged through the agonizing three minute song, and as soon as it ended I stepped away with relief.

"Well, thanks for the dance Colin. I'll see you around!" I hastily said, and disappeared into the crowd. He'd get lost if he tried to follow me, which was my intention. I managed to escape the mob and convey myself back to a seat.

For the next half hour, no one disturbed me. I was free to just sit and think. My thoughts mostly wandered to my fight with Hermione. I was trying to think of as many ways as I could to make it up to her, but none of my plans seemed good enough. I felt immensely guilty for yelling at her, even though it was mostly reversed.

But, what business was it of hers if I wanted to dance with the one person she hated the most? I thought that she seemed biased in her opinion of him because he was a pureblood and rich. Although, it sounded like there'd been bad blood between the two of them for years. Oh well, she'd just have to deal with what I decided; she couldn't influence me of her opinions.

Then again, she did have a point. Draco doesn't have the ability to be straight up and nice to people, which is what makes me want to scream when he doesn't have to be that way around me. Why couldn't he let others see what I could? Would it be so wrong to be comforting and friendly once in a while?

I'd been thinking by myself for so long that I hadn't noticed when someone occupied the seat next to me, until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It startled me, and I almost whacked the person in the face with my hand as I was swinging around to face whoever it was. Thank goodness it was only Ron; he wouldn't have minded my spastic reaction, even if I had hit him in the face.

"Hey Katie, why are you sitting over here all by yourself?" Ron asked out-of-breath. He'd evidently just returned from dancing.

"No reason. I'm just thinking, I guess," I answered.

Ron laughed at my detached voice. "About what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you have to be thinking about something for you to look that depressed!" he chuckled.

"I'm serious Ron. I wasn't thinking about anything important. Or anything that's your business, as a matter of fact," I said.

"Okay, I can sense when I'm not wanted around. I'll leave you alone," he said. Ron eased out of his chair and started walking off to where Lavender was chatting with some friends by the buffet. On a sudden note he spun around and whispered, "There's some Firewhiskey back in the common room. Got loads of it from Dean's uncle. That'll get your mind off of anything." He winked and strode off, leaving me to glare back at him in disgust. Obviously he'd already had one too many Firewhiskies.

The rest of the dance passed in boring nothingness; no one came up to me and asked to dance, and Hermione wouldn't even be within a ten foot radius of me. I tried to search out Draco for his blonde hair, but he must've left. That left me to sit for a long time and watch everyone have fun. I didn't really care about not dancing. Soon lots of hip-hop music had come on over the speakers, and people were starting to actually grind against each other. It literally made me throw up in my mouth.

After about an hour I finally got up from my chair and left. No one bothered to ask where I was going, which was fine with me. There was no way I was going to hang out with a bunch of my drunken housemates, so the common room wasn't an option. The only place that held any interest for me was the library.

I wanted to sing and embrace Madame Pince when I found the library was still open, and would be for the next two hours. That left plenty of time for me to finish Jane Eyre, and possibly start another book. Madame Pince has grown so accustomed to me asking where my book was placed each time I was at the library, so she usually just kept it at her desk for me to take and read anytime I wanted to. She was quickly becoming one of my most favorite people in Hogwarts.

I found Jane Eyre in its usual spot at her desk, but as I took the novel she looked up from her own book and asked suddenly, "Would you be interested in helping me in the library a few days each week? I'm a bit burdened with some work and would appreciate the help. And, since you're here almost every day, I was hoping you might consider it."

I was overjoyed at the offer. "Oh my gosh, of course I will. Any time you need me, I'll be here!" Madame Pince gave me a small nod and returned her glance to her book. I quickly turned in a pirouette and ran to my favorite chair by the fireplace and jumped into the soft leather. Only problem was that I was now too excited to even consider reading. I even started to sing out loud; I don't know why, but I just started to burst out "It's a Grand Night for Singing" from the musical State Fair. For once, Madame Pince didn't shush me.

I spent two hours belting out any song I knew that made me feel extraordinary. I think I even sang a few Disney songs. Madame Pince, every once in a while, would comment something like, "What a good voice you have, dear." I would blush every single time, but it made me feel really great when she said that. It made me think that my parents weren't just being nice whenever they told me that, and that someone out in the world shared their opinion.

As soon as the clock struck midnight, Madame Pince came over to me and gently took Jane Eyre from the side table I'd placed it on as I'd been giving the personal concert. At that point, my head was leaning back on the chair and staring up at the ceiling. I let out a dejected sigh and complained, "Are you really kicking me out? Can't I just stay the night in here?"

Madame Pince laughed good-naturedly and replied, "I'm afraid not, my dear. I don't think I could trust anyone in this library overnight, even you."

"I guess I'd agree with you if it were my library. I'll be going now," I said sadly. I drooped my shoulders and let my chin fall to my chest as I walked to the door.

"Dear, the library opens at six each morning. I trust I might find you here then," Madame Pince called out with a chuckle.

I smiled to myself and at the success of my ruse. "Trust me, you will!" I left Madame Pince to her peace and sanctuary for the night and started to head for Gryffindor Tower.

When I stepped into the warm common room, the fire had been reduced to a few glowing embers. People had passed out everywhere; on the couches, at the tables, even on the floor. I had to maneuver myself over everyone to make sure I wouldn't wake anybody up, which was a heck of a challenge.

Thankfully, my roommates were asleep when I got upstairs, even Hermione. I quietly slipped out of my dress and hung it in the closet. I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and slipped into bed with a smile on my face. If Madame Pince wanted me at the library at six, then I would be there at six!


	9. Aftermath

Chapter 8: Aftermath

The entire night I kept falling asleep, and then waking up again, then falling asleep, and repeating the cycle until I finally gave up trying to sleep around four. For a person who only got about four hours of sleep, I was feeling amazingly chipper and excited to go to the library. It would have been pointless to go know and sit out in front of the doors and wait for two hours. Besides, the teachers on patrol would have caught me. No, I decided I could use some fresh air.

I quickly pulled on a sweatshirt, grabbed my tennis shoes, and slipped out of the dormitory. I almost laughed when I saw the sight that greeted me as I reached the common room; no one had appeared to have moved in the slightest. They even looked drunk in their sleep, if possible. I noticed Ron had added himself to the group, and giggled as I saw a dribble of drool fall down his chin.

The hallways were quiet, and didn't give me any reason to believe that there were any patrolling teachers around that could find me. I darted through the school and reached the entrance. I slid out into the cool autumn air and whispered, "Lumos," to my wand. The light lit the small path I'd made to my basketball court, and I was there in five minutes.

A few weeks ago, I conjured a secret hiding place for me to keep my basketball while I wasn't playing. Walking over to the basket post, I opened a secret compartment and carefully removed my ball. As I dribbled to the free throw line, I thanked my lucky stars that no one was awake, and that the court was too far away for any sound to drift to any ears.

The next hour was very relaxing as I just shot from my range at a slow pace. I didn't work up a sweat at all, which was my intention, but I still managed to get good exercise from the fresh and quiet atmosphere. I put the ball back where I'd found it when I was done and made my way back up to the castle.

I quickly ran to the common room where, surprise surprise, no one had moved. I leapt over any obstacle and skipped up to the dormitory. I carefully eased the door open and stepped inside as not to wake anyone.

"Katie? Is that you?" I heard Hermione mumble.

Crap, so much for being quiet. "Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep, everything's fine."

"No, not everything," she quietly replied.

I lay down on my bed at stared up at my red velvet canopy. "You're tired Hermione. It was a late night, you should go back to sleep," I encouraged her.

"No. I'm not tired, and last night was a horrible night, partly because of my interference. I'm sorry that I ruined your night, Katie," she let out. Her voice had started to crack, and I feared she was going to start crying.

I walked over to her bed and put my arm around her shoulders. She lifted her face up to mine, which I saw had small tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Listen, it doesn't matter anyway. Last night turned out perfect for me!" I answered excitedly. I couldn't wait to tell her about my new part-time job at the library.

She yawned and lay her head back down on her pillow, closing her eyes. "Good, I'm glad. Now, I think I'll take your advice and get at least two more hours of sleep."

"Okay, 'night Hermione," I whispered. She didn't answer, but a small snore eased my thoughts that she was asleep.

I checked the alarm clock, and seeing it was a half hour to six, I pulled on some jeans and a sweater, grabbed my cloak, and left the dormitory again, but this time for the library. I knew if I rushed there I would end up having to sit at the door and wait for Madame Pince, so I took my sweet time and strolled about the hallways, which were just lighting up due to the sunrise.

I timed my walk perfectly and came to the library at exactly six o'clock. I was shocked to see Madame Pince already there, and it seemed like she was waiting for me. Turns out, she was.

"I didn't feel like opening the library until you came," she greeted me quietly. I nodded with a smile that was too bright at six in the morning.

As soon as I was inside the library I felt a rush of peace. I was home.

"Now, my dear, I realize it is six o'clock, but seeing as you're already here, would you like to begin work right away?"

I ran over to Madame Pince's desk and grabbed a light stack of books that were awaiting placement on the shelves. "Just tell me where these need to go, and I'll be right on it!"

She cracked a smile at my obvious impatience to start, and gestured for me to go ahead. I'd been in the library so much the past few weeks that I knew its organization system by heart; I doubt there was even a teacher at Hogwarts that knew it as well as I did! Time seemed to fly as I busied myself with my novelistic friends; placing them back on shelves, checking in numerous books that had recently been returned, replacing library cards with newly-made ones. Madame Pince would barely have to lift a finger with me on the job!

I finished all my work about an hour and a half later, much to the librarian's surprise. I could tell she was happy that everything that needed to be done was done, and I inwardly hoped she was pleased with my efforts.

"Well, that's everything, I guess," I told her as I checked in the last book.

Madame Pince chuckled and said, "I don't believe I've ever seen someone, let alone a teenage girl, have such an ardent passion for a library!"

"I'm glad I'm the first!" I replied with a laugh. "So, when can I come back? I mean, if you still want me to come back, that is?"

"If you would like, you can bring your homework for tonight with you after classes end, and once you finish with it, I'll have more tasks for you to complete. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Like heaven! I'll be here at three!" I told her.

She smiled and waved me off, pointing to the clock. My stomach started gurgling when I realized it was time for breakfast. I smiled apologetically and skipped out of the library with a good bye.

As usual, I was one of the first people to breakfast. Professor McGonagall sat up next to the Headmaster's chair, sipping a cup of some liquid and perusing the Daily Prophet. Draco sat in the middle of the Slytherin table, staring sulkily at his breakfast. Seeing as no one was there to keep me from doing what I wanted, I quickly walked over to where Draco sat and plumped myself down next to him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed my Head of House glance up surprised, and then return her gaze to the newspaper. Draco looked up at me with indifference and continued to pout at his plate.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"Same thing you are, eating breakfast," I answered.

He scoffed like I'd just missed an obvious point to his question. "No, I was wondering what you were doing over _here_," he clarified.

"Oh."

"Exactly. You just don't get it, do you?"

"What don't I get?"

"That you a Gryffindor and a Slytherin cannot be in close proximity to each other. The golden rule of Hogwarts. Of course I can't expect someone as daft as you to understand that," he sneered.

I couldn't answer him; my mouth just hung open in surprise. I hadn't expected him to be so depressed this morning firstly, and then he just topped it off by insulting me directly when I'd thought we'd passed that bridge already. My thoughts about the dance last night, and how much progress we'd been making towards a possible friendship, were dashed away by that tiny little comment. Then I felt the tears start to form in my eyes; never before had I realized that I was so sensitive, especially today.

"I see," was all I could say.

I nodded a goodbye and almost ran over to the sanctuary of the Gryffindor table, where I plugged in my iPod and let the music try and make me forget about Draco for now. It had hurt me deeply when he'd threw the blow at me, but even more so when he hadn't called me back to apologize. I'd thought Draco to be a more decent person than the low-life he was reputed to be. The only thing I could think of was that I was such an idiot to be so trusting and nice to someone like him, only to be treated like dirt, which was exactly what he was. As I thought, I realized I had been tearing apart a piece of bacon the whole time and my hands were greasy. I laughed at my inattentiveness; Professor McGonagall looked up to find the source of my apparently loud interruption to her peace and quiet. She clucked her tongue in disapproval.

My mind wandered over to Jane Eyre, and I asked myself, what would Jane do if she were placed in this situation? What if Mr. Rochester was at first, all Jane could ever want in a man: intelligent, quick-witted, blunt, mysterious. Then I remembered Jane had been put into that same problem, except to much greater proportions, and almost lost the love of her life because she had too much dignity and independence in her. What if I lost a truly promising relationship with Draco, only because I let one snotty remark make me lose my head? No, I thought. I won't let Draco push me away so easily. I would find out why he was acting like typical Draco, the Draco he acted as towards everyone else. I would find a way to bring out the Draco I saw.

With my mind completely settled and resolved, classes flew by a lot quicker than I had expected. It was an odd morning also; for the first time, Professor Snape couldn't degrade the potion I had made and presented to him. He'd merely nodded, obviously disappointed he couldn't make my potion the example of how not to make it. I snickered when he'd begrudgingly said, "Out of character, Miss Lewis, but an O, nonetheless."

By the time three o'clock rolled around, I was completely psyched to start working, mostly because I'd miraculously managed to finish all my schoolwork in class. I felt on top of the world and that nothing could bring me down today, with exception to breakfast. Madame Pince seemed to be in just as good a mood as I was, and didn't give me much work to do.

I'd protested, saying there had to be something I could do.

"No, dear. You've earned a quiet afternoon to yourself. Here, why don't you finally finish this so I can give you a new one to read?" She handed me Jane Eyre and hurried back to bustling behind her desk.

"Thanks, Madame Pince. I owe you one," I called to her as I headed over to my favorite chair.

I had plenty of time to finish the book, and when I had, I sighed sadly and closed it. I'd expected a happy ending by the time Jane had left Mr. Rochester, but all the more I had started to see how it could end badly for both of them. I guess I couldn't really consider the ending to be completely happy; Mr. Rochester had lost his sight, after all. But in the end, they made it. Love conquered all, even devastating secrecy.

Only an hour had passed, and it was still very sunny outside. I started humming to myself, completely bored out of my mind. Then I remembered how Madame Pince had mentioned she had a recommendation of what to read next, so I ran up to her desk and demanded, "So, what next?"

She chuckled lightly and withdrew a book from the bottom of a stack that had just been checked in. "Why don't you try Shakespeare?"

"Huh?"

"Trust me, you're a smart girl. You'll understand it just perfectly," she said encouragingly. She turned around and continued to do her work.

I was about to turn around when I felt someone come up behind me, so close that I could feel their breath on my neck. I whirled around, my hair swatting at Draco's face by accident. I almost laughed at the face he'd made, but decided that if I wanted to find common ground with him, laughing at him probably wasn't the way to do it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," he repeated. Taking a quick glance at the book in my hand, he turned a questioning gaze at me and asked, "The Taming of the Shrew? Really?"

"What, don't think I can read it?" I teased.

"No," he answered simply.

I thought he'd been teasing me also when he dubiously stated what I was about to start reading. His tone was answer enough to the question already forming in my head. He thought I was too stupid to even comprehend a Shakespearean sonnet, let alone a whole play. His doubt made me a little angry.

"Well, I've got news for you, Malfoy," I said sweetly, emphasizing his last name. He'd winced when I didn't use his first name. "I can do anything I put my mind to. And right now, it really wants to start reading Shakespeare."

I smiled with a hint of sarcasm and swiftly turned, plopping down in my chair. I commended myself with my perfectly executed exit, especially the fact that I didn't stumble or fall. He just stood there for a moment, and then to my surprise took the seat opposite to me. He didn't say anything, but let me read, watching me as I slowly read each line, translating the Shakespearean language into modern day English. I was shocked that it really wasn't too difficult to read a Shakespearean play. And, just as Madame Pince had said, I was enjoying it.

The dialogue between Katherine and Petruchio when he'd first met her made me outright laugh so hard that I was almost crying. Draco looked upon me like I was going insane and needed to be locked up quickly. Finally, he asked, "What the hell is so funny?"

"Here…read…this…it's…hilarious!" I choked out between laughs. I tossed it over to Draco, who began reading where the characters' conversation began. I watched his face carefully, trying to guess at what part he would start cracking up. When he'd finished the passage, I was disappointed that he didn't find it remotely humorous; his face hadn't even twitched with emotion.

"I can't even begin to understand how you find that stuff funny," he spat.

I was in too good of a mood to take his insult seriously, and instead giggled at him. "How could I not find that funny?"

"I swear, you are the strangest, and possibly the most mental, girl I've ever met," he said.

"Sorry to disappoint," I said with a smile.

He groaned, obviously curious as to why his barrage of insults weren't bringing me down today. "Did someone spike your pumpkin juice this morning, or are you really this ditzy?"

"Just because I'm laughing at a well-written, wittingly-funny dialogue written by possibly the greatest playwright of all time doesn't, in any way, make me ditzy."

"I disagree," he argued.

"Fine, go ahead. I will not let you bring me down today!"

"That proves it, you're completely insane!" he said as he threw his hands up in the air, as if telling the gods that he was right.

"Nope, just happy right now," I said.

"And why is that?"

"Because of this." I waved my hand around me, gesturing to the wondrous library. "This place is like home to me, which you would notice if you take your head out of your ass."

He glowered at me. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to jab back with an insult of his own. It started to worry me when he didn't say anything in return.

"What, no mockery today?" I teased.

No answer.

"Oh come on, don't dish it out if you can't take it!" I said.

He snorted. "I didn't 'dish it out' as you'd so dumbly put it. I only gave you what you rightfully deserved."

"What did I do for you to have the nerve to call me stupid?" I asked with surprise. I couldn't believe my ears at first. He'd thought he had an actual reason to come full force with the slurs today.

"Well, for one thing, you called me Malfoy," he pointed out.

"Only because you were calling me stupid!"

"And for another thing, you abandoned me at the dance," he added quietly.

My mouth formed an O shape, and I completely understood. It wasn't a dream last night; Draco had truly been having as great a time as I was. I chided myself for not being confident in Draco and that he really was as nice a person I'd thought him to be.

"Draco?" The sound of his name lifted his downcast head to look at me with doleful eyes.

"I'm sorry if you think I abandoned you last night." My happy mood had quickly dwindled down to serious mode.

Draco scoffed and said, "Oh yeah? I don't believe it. I didn't even see you after Granger dragged you off!"

"Really? Did you even bother to look for me? I sat down after I had a fight," emphasis on the word 'fight', "with my best friend! I couldn't find you!"

"Please, spare me the pity. Just tell me you ditched after Granger answered your prayers and took you away!"

"No, she didn't answer my prayers! In fact, they were the exact opposite!" I shouted.

Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," I whispered.

"That can't be right! I thought you hated me and were just doing me a favor!"

"Honestly, do you ever step outside your bubble to see what's really going on around you? When have I ever given you the indication that I hate you?"

He fell silent, unable to answer.

I shrugged. "That's my point. Start paying attention to others, Draco Malfoy. You might learn a few things."

I grabbed my book bag, slung it over my shoulder, and took The Taming of the Shrew back to Madame Pince. Dropping it wordlessly on her desk, I walked out of the library.


End file.
